


The Empty Hideout

by Bethesda



Series: Diario di un Consulente Criminale [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...]Tuttavia non riuscivo a sopportare l’idea che in così tanti mesi fosse svanito nel nulla. Certo, Holmes ne aveva le capacità, ma non lo ritenevo leale nei miei confronti, e ciò provocava in me un’enorme frustrazione, che si ripercuoteva sul mio comportamento rendendomi scorbutico e poco propenso alle parole. E quando la rabbia svaniva prendevano il suo posto la preoccupazione e il terrore di averlo perso per sempre, magari a causa di un qualche nemico a me sconosciuto, miglia e miglia lontano da me."</p><p>VI parte della serie "Diario di un Consulente Criminale"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mi sembrava impossibile che, seduto di fronte al caminetto, rilassato e con indosso la vecchia vestaglia, vi fosse Holmes. Dopo gli avvenimenti passati non pensavo che ci saremmo più riconciliati, né che avrei avuto occasione di ritrovarlo con me nel nostro vecchio appartamento, perfettamente conservato da ormai cinque anni. Sentii una risata roca ma lieve provenire dal suo lato del salotto, e domandai cosa gli stesse causando tanta ilarità.  
   
«La tua espressione, amico mio».  
   
«La trovi tanto divertente?»  
   
«Non è il termine adatto, temo».  
   
«Illuminami, dunque».  
   
Allontanò la schiena dalla poltrona, curvandosi in avanti e congiungendo le punte delle dita, ritrovando nuovamente la piacevole familiarità che poco prima mi aveva assalito.  
   
«Sembra, dal tuo volto, che sia la prima volta che mi vedi all’opera. Credo potrei stupirti con uno dei miei “trucchi”, come ami definirli, e nulla sarebbe cambiato da quando--»  
   
Lo zittii con un borbottio irritato: effettivamente non era cambiato alcunché nel suo atteggiamento.  
   
«Vedi dunque che trovi questa mia peculiarità divertente».  
   
« _Deliziosa_. Deliziosa è il termine che cerco».  
   
Al mio inevitabile rossore di fronte alle sue parole, alle quali ormai non ero più abituato, rise nuovamente, questa volta con maggior gusto, e, finalmente, capii di essere tornato a casa, e che le nostre disavventure potevano definirsi ormai concluse. Inoltre mi trovavo con un uomo nuovo. Non certo che Holmes fosse diventato sentimentale o avesse abbandonato i suoi modi bruschi e freddi, ma nel suo modo di accarezzare il velluto della poltrona quasi impercettibile, e nello sguardo, era emersa una nuova dolcezza, la gioia di essere tornato fra mura amiche, in seno a una città crudele e palpitante di vita. E accanto a me, senza più timore o rischi. Ma questa era una conclusione totalmente personale quanto giusta: mai lui avrebbe ammesso che anche il sottoscritto fosse causa di quella maggior presenza di calore nel suo animo. Ma conoscevo Holmes, e ciò mi bastava.  
   
   
Mi rendo conto che tutto ciò possa risultare confusionario e pieno di falle, ma riprendo in mano la penna dopo anni, e solo da pochi minuti ho abbandonato il mio amico e collega alle sue elucubrazioni in salotto. Sono infatti passati pochi giorni dal nostro ritorno e dai fatti poco sopra narrati, eppure la casa fiocca di personaggi loschi alla ricerca di consulenze. Ebbene, finalmente, dopo cinque lunghi anni, mi accingo a narrare ciò che accadde durante l’assenza di Holmes e in seguito al nostro primo incontro, in modo da chiarire questa matassa ingarbugliata.  
 

\----------------------------

   
Non vi è bisogno di tornare a riveder gli appunti di quel lontano quattro Maggio per riportare alla mente le circostanza che mi portarono nuovamente a condurre una vita miserrima, ai limiti della società moderna, senza più un lavoro e senza qualcuno su cui contare. Vivevo alla giornata, con pochi pence, facendo lavori saltuari. Avevo trovato una bettola in affitto a pochi passi dal Tamigi: durante i primi tempi l’aria sembrava irrespirabile, e più volte avevo ritrovato coinquilini indesiderati dietro ai poveri e pochi mobili che possedevo, ma una volta abituatomi, giungevo tanto stanco che a malapena riuscivo ad avvertire il lezzo del fiume.  
Continuai in questa condizione per due anni e mezzo, finché non riuscii ad ottenere un lavoro come medico presso una ditta. Non che mi pagassero molto, ma era sempre meglio che scaricare casse tutto il giorno, soprattutto viste le condizioni della mia gamba. In totale sincertià, non seppi mai di preciso cosa facesse quella azienda. Certo era che puzzava incredibilmente di losco, ma, dopo anni accanto a un genio criminale, qualunque altro ladruncolo o truffatore da quattro soldi mi sembrava un novellino e certo non mi incuteva timore. Finché mi avessero assicurato una paga sarei rimasto al loro servizio.  
   
Dopo qualche mese di stipendi regolarmente ricevuti riuscii ad allontanarmi dal porto per spostarmi in alcune stanze ben più adatte al mio scopo, nonché più vicine al mio luogo di lavoro. Da solo sarebbe stato difficile ottenerle, ma incredibilmente trovai un coinquilino.  
Mi venne presentato al lavoro: un marinaio, dalla pelle consunta dal sole, di poche parole e dalle sigarette nauseabonde. Pur di levarmi da quel luogo avrei accettato chiunque.  
Tuttavia, la sera prima del trasloco, fu la mia coscienza a tentare di frenarmi, più che il buon gusto.  
Ma come, sentivo rimbombare nella mia testa, dopo meno di tre anni già cerco qualcun altro. Sono pronto a mettere via anni di amicizia per un po’ di solidità. Tanto più che Holmes non era morto, ma solo nascosto agli occhi del mondo. Sarebbe potuto tornare al più presto, e magari mi avrebbe rivoluto accanto a sé.  
Scossi il capo: era incredibile come avessi ancora tante false speranze. Se Holmes era ancora vivo – poiché avevo anche dubbi su ciò – quale certezza avevo che sarebbe ritornato da me?  
E soprattutto, dopo tanti anni, gli dovevo ancora qualcosa?  
   
Fu con questi dubbi, lasciati a marcire in un angolo della mia mente, che mi trasferii in un appartamento nei pressi di Fleet Street insieme al mio nuovo coinquilino.  
Debbo dire che, superati i primi timori, si rivelò loquace: dopo poche settimane era già giunto a narrarmi le sue imprese e i suoi viaggi, soffermandosi con ammirazione su ciò che aveva visitato in India. Tutto ciò, ovviamente, se non si perdeva nei meandri del porto per bere – da come si poteva dedurre facilmente alcune sere, quando tornava barcollante e con un forte odore d’alcol.  
   
Spesi dunque svariate settimane fra lavoro e casa, rifiutandomi di avere la benché minima interazione sociale. Ogni tanto mi ritrovavo a passeggiare per le strade ben dopo il tramonto, e una volta capitai addirittura nei pressi di Baker street. Tirai dritto, senza osare imboccare la via che conduceva al vecchio appartamento. Con il senno di poi, il mio era un comportamento assurdo: Holmes non era morto, e non vi era ragione alcuna per non passare in quel luogo. Per quel che ne sapevo, avrei potuto incrociare qualcuno che aveva sue notizie, o rivedere la signora Hudson, con la quale avevo troncato i rapporti per far sì che non subisse alcun genere di ripercussione. Alquanto sciocca come cosa, dato che il mio nome era rimasto relativamente pulito, e io risultavo unicamente una vittima di un genio criminale che avevo avuto la sfortuna di incrociare. Tutto ciò per dimostrare quanto le fonti siano manipolabili e la Giustizia stessa, che aveva aspramente dato la caccia a Holmes, avesse comunque ripulito alcuni fascicoli e modificato infiniti nomi e dati. Dietro a tutto ciò doveva senza dubbio trovarsi Mycroft, col quale ormai non mi vedevo dal giorno in cui ero ritornato in città, e unicamente per informarlo di ciò che avevo appurato presso le cascate.  
Lui già sapeva, immagino grazie a un telegramma spedito dal fratello stesso.  
  
Tuttavia non riuscivo a sopportare l’idea che in così tanti mesi fosse svanito nel nulla.  
Certo, Holmes ne aveva le capacità, ma non lo ritenevo leale nei miei confronti, e ciò provocava in me un’enorme frustrazione, che si ripercuoteva sul mio comportamento, rendendomi scorbutico e poco propenso alle parole. E quando la rabbia svaniva prendevano il suo posto la preoccupazione e il terrore di averlo perso per sempre, magari a causa di un qualche nemico a me sconosciuto, miglia e miglia lontano da me.  
Ma non potevo fare alcunché: mi ero promesso di non cercarlo, e di attendere che si facesse vivo da sé, e avrei continuato a tener fede al mio giuramento, anche se ciò avrebbe provocato in me un dolore sempre più grande.  
 

 ---

 

«Andiamo Dottore, fatemi compagnia! Siete sempre così taciturno! Capisco il perché non ci sia alcuna donna a scaldarle il letto! Su, venga con me al PUB questa sera: vedrà, ci sono delle fanciulle da capogiro. E non è detto che dopo un boccale o due di buona birra non riesca a far colpo su una di loro. Sa, rimangono spesso colpite da chi ha un lavoro come il suo. Mentre noi marinai facciamo colpo con storie di paesi lontani, a voi basta dire la parola “stetoscopio” che già le avete tutte ai vostri piedi. Meno parole e più divertimento».  
  
Il mio coinquilino sembrò parecchio divertito dalle proprie parole, e dovetti aspettare che finisse di ridere in modo rauco prima di poter rispondere al suo invito.  
  
«La ringrazio Sigerson, ma non credo di volere intrattenere qualche fanciulla sconosciuta: lascerò a lei questo compito».  
   
Un ghigno comparve sulle labbra dell’uomo, lasciando scoperti i denti anneriti dal tabacco  
   
«Vuol forse dirmi che non le interessa vedere delle belle forme? Perlomeno rifarsi gli occhi non le farà male: su, mi accompagni. Oggi sono particolarmente felice: mi è arrivato il pagamento del mio ultimo lavoro, e voglio offrirle qualcosa».  
   
Non me la sentivo di seguirlo in qualche bettola, ma quell’uomo alla fin fine era stato il mio unico contatto umano per molto tempo. Infine, all’ennesima richiesta, accettai.  
 

                 ---

  
Non ero più abituato ad abbandonarmi al bere, e quando ci allontanammo dal PUB in cui eravamo stati fino alle due del mattino, per riuscire a muovermi fu necessario reggermi al mio coinquilino.  
Come notte era estremamente luminosa e la luna proiettava addirittura le nostre ombre, ma fu la mia unica fortuna, dal momento che mi muovevo in modo sconnesso, rischiando di cadere ad ogni buca nella strada. Il marinaio mi prendeva in giro, affermando che non aveva mai visto nessuno crollare dopo appena tre pinte, ma non avevo la forza di ribattere, e lasciavo che mi sbeffeggiasse.  
  
«Dottore, credo non avrebbe soddisfatto alcuna donna questa notte: lei non è definitivamente portato per l’alcol. Dovrebbe allenarsi maggiormente: guardi me! Sono ancora completamente sobrio, e ho bevuto tanto quanto lei».  
   
«Eppure», bofonchiai, «non mi sembra che lei stia accompagnando a casa una bella fanciulla, ma solo un medico di mezza età, fallito e per di più  ubriaco. Non so chi dei due sia quello nella situazione peggiore. E comunque l’alcol non fa per me», cominciai a ruota libera. «Ho perso un fratello a causa dell’alcol, e benché io stesso abbia tentato più volte di buttarmi nell’oblio che qualche bottiglia di Brandy, son sempre riuscito a salvarmi. Ora, non so quanto questo sia un bene, viste le mie attuali condizioni. Lei sa come mai io e lei ci siamo incontrati? Perché ho perso il mio migliore amico».  
   
Sigerson mi aveva fatto sedere su di una panchina, in una piccola piazza illuminata malamente da due lampioni. Stava in piedi davanti a me, arrotolando una sigaretta e allo stesso tempo osservandomi con uno strano cipiglio.  
   
«Via, via, Dottore. Non sa quanti amici ho perso io in mare. Son dolori, questo è certo, ma tanto ci rivedremo tutti fra le braccia del Signore».  
   
Lo ignorai, sopraffatto per un attimo dalla nausea, per poi riprendere con aria maggiormente petulante e disperata. Mi stavo lanciando nel baratro, ma non avevo intenzione di smettere di parlare: il confronto mi era mancato, lo sfogo non me lo ero potuto permettere, e la scrittura, mia unica consolazione, l’avevo ormai abbandonata da tempo.  
   
«Quell’uomo mi ha salvato. E poi se ne è andato, lasciandomi qui. Ciò che mi sconvolge è che non posso rinfacciargli nulla, dato che sarebbe stato da sciocchi non fare ciò che ha fatto».  
   
«Dubito che potreste comunque rinfacciargli qualcosa, visto che è morto».  
   
«Non è morto. È vivo, da qualche parte, lontano da Londra. E io non posso contattarlo. Sapete, non so cosa sia più frustrante, se questo o il fatto che potrebbe essere davvero deceduto. A quel punto come la prenderei? Forse mi metterei definitivamente l’anima in pace. Ma come posso farlo, quando so che vi è una minima possibilità che lui possa tornare qui da me?»  
   
Aspirò dalla sigaretta, soffiando via il fumo verso il cielo.  
   
«Adesso capisco il perché non vi interessavano le cameriere», bisbigliò con aria divertita.  
  
Fu quando cominciai a rendermi conto che avevo detto qualcosa di pericoloso: non ero sicuramente un personaggio importante, e forse non avrei rischiato così tanto per le insinuazioni di un marinaio spesso ubriaco, ma comunque ciò che gli avevo praticamente confessato, sebbene in maniera sottile, poteva comunque portarlo ad accusarmi di sodomia.  
Si accorse del mio pensiero, e continuò a concentrarsi sul fumare.  
   
«Non preoccupatevi: ne ho viste troppe per andare a fare la spia presso qualche poliziotto. Per come la penso io, ognuno nel proprio letto può fare ciò che vuole. Dubito che al Signore interessi chi ti porti a letto, e men che meno dovrebbe interessare allo Stato, ma siamo un paese di pettegoli e comari, e un bello scandalo sessuale porta un po’ di colore alle pagine della cronaca».  
   
Sollevai lo sguardo, lucido per la sbronza, e lo fissa con insistenza: sembrava strano sentire tali parole da lui, dal quale quelle più profonde che avevo udito riguardavano per quanto tempo si potesse giacere con una sola donna senza però rischiare di sposarla.  
Tuttavia non dissi nulla e lasciai che continuasse a parlare, ma costui mi anticipò.  
   
«Ma ditemi di questo vostro  _amico_ ».  
   
Strabuzzai gli occhi:  _parlare_  di Holmes? Non avevo mai parlato di lui con nessuno se non a me stesso, scrivendo delle sue imprese nei miei diari. Come potevo descrivere il suo lavoro, il suo carattere e la sua intelligenza a chi non lo aveva mai incontrato? Era impossibile, se non riportando a galla vecchi episodi, e ciò sì che sarebbe stato pericoloso. Ma qualcosa mi impediva di tirarmi indietro – probabilmente la mia stoltezza -, e iniziai a descrivere Sherlock Holmes.  
   
Non parlai del suo impiego, né del mio ruolo accanto a lui. Cercai di trovare le parole per descrivere quanto il suo intelletto fosse unico e strabiliante, di come riuscisse a rendersi odioso, e del fatto che mi salvò dal baratro. Parlai dell’abbandono, omettendo ciò che riguardava Moriarty e lasciando così molti dubbi in sospeso, sui quali Sigerson non mi chiese alcunché. Lasciò solo che parlassi a vanvera, biascicando sempre meno, e con la sbronza che cominciava a lasciare il mio corpo.  
Terminai con una stanchezza infinita e il cuore più leggero, con più di due o tre mozziconi di sigaretta ai piedi, uniti a quelli che aveva fumato il mio nuovo coinquilino.  
   
Poi calò il silenzio.  
   
«Come vi comportereste se lui tornasse?»  
   
Quella domanda mi lasciò interdetto, e dovetti pensare per qualche minuto.  
   
«Credo che sarei arrabbiato con lui. Molto. Probabilmente cercherei di fargli del male, gli urlerei contro. Ma alla fine crollerei, perché dopo tutti questi anni passati ad aspettare, tutto ciò che desidero sarebbe poter avere la conferma che è vivo e che sta bene. E finalmente potrei rivederlo».  
   
«Tornereste a vivere con lui?»  
   
Sorrisi malinconico.  
   
«Dopo tutto questo tempo, chissà se mi rivorrebbe ancora con sé».  
   
«Non credo che sia necessario che lei si ponga tale domanda».  
   
Tornai a fissarlo negli occhi: come era possibile che Sigerson avesse un tale animo? Durante tutto quel discorso mi era sembrato di parlare con un’altra persona, e solo quando cominciai ad osservarlo con attenzione mi resi conto che era come se fossi tonato a parlare con Holmes. Ma non era possibile, e la mente mi stava facendo dei brutti scherzi.  
   
«Venga adesso, andiamo a casa. Sarei tentato di lasciarla qui, visto che non pesa certo poco, ma se riesce a camminare posso anche permettermi di fare la strada con lei. Altrimenti le auguro di passare una buona notte su quella panchina», disse in modo brusco, cominciando a incamminarsi verso Fleet street.  
   
Mancavano pochi metri ormai, ed eravamo quasi giunti presso il nostro appartamento, quando il marinaio si bloccò, lanciando un’occhiata rapida a due persone che se ne stavano acquattate nel portone di fronte al nostro. Pensai si trattasse di due senzatetto, o comunque degli ubriachi crollati in un luogo a caso, ma il mio coinquilino sembrò allarmarsi, e invece che puntare verso casa tirò dritto, lasciandomi interdetto.

Decisi di andargli dietro senza dire nulla, finché non svoltammo l’angolo e, inaspettatamente, la sua mano afferrò il mio polso, e mi vidi costretto a rifugiarmi in una serie di vicoli tortuosi, di cui ignoravo l’esistenza.  
Una volta lì feci per domandare a Sigerson cosa stesse succedendo, quando questo si insinuò attraverso una porticina nascosta. Lo seguii all’interno del locale, salendo una rampa di scale piuttosto ripida, finché non misi piede in un angusto salottino, con poco pi di un giaciglio, un tavolino e un catino vuoto. Sopra il tavolo vi erano alcuni trucchi che riconobbi come quelli che sono soliti adottare gli attori sul palco.  
L’unica luce della stanza proveniva da una finestrella che dava sul vicoletto da cui eravamo entrati.  
   
«Non capisco», bisbigliai.  
   
Ed era vero. Sembrava tutto così confuso e allo stesso tempo familiare, che la mia mente aveva iniziato a giocarmi strani scherzi, e la nausea dovuta all’alcol, che sembrava ormai svanita, tornò ancora più prepotente di prima.  
Sigerson accese una piccola lampada ad olio, posizionandola sul tavolo; fatto ciò si voltò verso il sottoscritto.  
   
«Non avrei voluto che lo venissi a sapere in questo modo, Watson. Purtroppo, a quanto pare, il tempo non gioca a nostro favore».


	2. II

Fu come se il sangue mi si fosse congelato nelle vene: sbiancai e per qualche istante trattenni il respiro, dacché la voce roca del vecchio marinaio era giunta alle mie orecchie con un tono noto che non sentivo da tre anni.  
Avvertii le gambe cedere, ed ero sicuro che avrei avuto un mancamento, ma la mano andò a posarsi sulla parete alle mie spalle, e riuscii a reggermi in piedi, mentre la mia mente cercava di non crollare di fronte a quello spettacolo inaspettato: l’uomo si sollevo di circa un piede, l’espressione arcigna del volto scomparve, e mentre una mano portava via il cappello logoro e la parrucca di capelli biondicci e stopposi, l’altra toglieva dal volto quello che si rivelò essere un naso finto.  
L’espressione sul suo viso si distese: scomparvero alcune rughe, e gli occhi, prima grandi e spesso lucidi, si mostrarono a me come quelle lame d’acciaio che nel tempo avevo imparato a temere e rispettare.  
  
Ritengo che cercai di formulare qualche frase sensata, ma la lingua sembrava essersi incollata al palato e tutto ciò che riuscii a bisbigliare fu un “ _sei tornato_ ”.  
   
   
Holmes, in tutta la sua altezza, mi fissava senza aprir bocca, e sembrava avesse i muscoli contratti. La sua pelle era ancora quella scura, resa tale dal trucco, ma il volto conservava la stessa espressività alla quale non ero più avvezzo.  
   
«Purtroppo sono costretto a presentarmi a te in modo così brutale: sembra che il colonnello Moran sia già sulle tue tracce. Immagino ricorderai il fedele braccio destro del professor Moriarty. Ebbene, lui--»  
   
«Tre anni», dissi, questa volta con voce ferma. «Sono passati tre anni, e la prima cosa che mi dici riguarda il colonnello Moran».  
   
«Tecnicamente io e te siamo in contatto da tre mesi», rispose rapidamente, come se il nostro ultimo incontro ufficiale fosse avvenuto pochi istanti prima.  
A quel punto ignoro cosa mi trattenesse dallo sferrargli un pugno, ma immagino si trattasse del tremore che si era impossessato delle mie membra.  
   
Holmes, il mio capo, il mio amico, il mio amante era davanti a me, lo sguardo impassibile e le labbra serrate, quando, fino a pochi istanti prima, lo pensavo ancora disperso da qualche parte del mondo; invece mi era sempre stato accanto, perlomeno in quell’ultimo periodo. Il mio stupore era comprensibile, come la mia ira e tutte le sensazioni che quasi riuscivo a sentire mentre mi impastavano la bocca di parole che non sapevo se sarei riuscito a dire, mentre la sua reazione, il suo timore nei confronti di un uomo che avevo visto una sola volta in vita mia e di cui non sentivo parlare dal mio ritorno a Londra, mi appariva completamente insensato e fuori luogo.  
   
«Hai speso tre mesi come mio coinquilino, sapendomi in pena e con il cuore ricolmo di angosce accumulate per tutto il tempo della tua lontananza, eppure non hai fatto alcunché. Non trovi che il tuo comportamento sia stato estremamente egoistico», sbottai irritato: se non potevo colpirlo con i miei pugni perlomeno avrei utilizzato le parole.  
   
«Egoistico?»  
   
Holmes si avvicinò al catino, verso dell’acqua e con tutta la pacatezza del mondo si mise a ripulirsi dal trucco pesante, lasciando che lentamente la sua pelle diafana tornasse a risplendere da sotto la falsa abbronzatura del marinaio. Lasciai che continuasse con questo rituale, mentre lui mi lasciava sguardi fugaci attraverso il piccolo specchio posizionato sul muro.  
   
«Non vi è stato alcunché di egoistico nel mio comportamento, Watson. Ho agito in maniera logica ed equilibrata, principalmente in funzione della tua salute. Capisco che tu possa sentirti irritato dalla mia improvvisa venuta, ma mi sono comportato in tal modo unicamente nel tuo interesse».  
   
«Il mio interesse! Non una lettera, non un telegramma, un codice, un dannato messaggero sotto copertura: non ti sei minimamente preoccupato di me per tutto questo tempo, e adesso pretendi di giungere qui affermando che tutto ciò che hai fatto era per il mio bene. Holmes, come pretendi che possa prestarti anche solo orecchio dopo esserti preso gioco di me! So bene che nella tua lettera volevi che mi dimenticassi di te, ma non tutti sono fredde macchine, e io non posso cacciare dalla mente un qualcuno con cui ho condiviso lavoro, appartamento e letto».  
   
«Sei arrabbiato», disse lui con voce flebile, smettendo di darmi le spalle.  
   
«Sono furioso», sbottai, finalmente libero di un peso: sembrava che la mia mente stesse formulando gli eventi in maniera lucida solo in quell’istante.  
   
«Dove sei stato per tutto questo tempo? Perché non mi hai mai scritto? E, soprattutto, perché sei tornato?»  
   
Questa volta parve scocciato, ma lo lasciava trapelare unicamente dal sopracciglio che era sempre solito sollevare quando qualcuno infastidiva i suoi processi logici o non riusciva a coglierli affatto.  
  
  
«Mi pare di avertelo detto: sono qui per evitare che tu cada. Moran è sulle tue tracce. Immagino non abbia mai smesso di voler vendicare il suo amico e mentore, il ben poco compianto Professor Moriarty. Essendo ormai quasi sicuro della mia dipartita, vuole perlomeno disfarsi di te. Le mie fonti affermano che lui ti ritenga responsabile della cancellazione di alcuni documenti, solo che la mancanza di prove e la tua repentina scomparsa dal mondo del crimine e dalla vita mondana devono averlo costretto a rimandare per svariato tempo la sua vendetta. È molto probabile che sia davvero convinto della mia morte, ma, tuttavia, non ho ancora avuto contatti sufficienti per affermare con certezza quest’ultima informazione: dunque, fino a nuovo avviso, sei  _tu_  nel suo mirino. E posso assicurarti che, nonostante l’età, la sua mirabile abilità da cecchino non è affatto variata, e, in mancanza di tigri in giro per la città, sembra abbia deciso di colpire te».  
   
Lo fissai per qualche istante, sedendomi infine sulla brandina cigolante che occupava un’intera parete della stanza. Sembrava quasi che tutte le mie forze fossero venute a mancare, e che l’unica cosa rimastami fosse ascoltarlo. Non potevo fare altro, tanto più che mi sembrava ancora di essere in un qualche sogno ovattato e impossibile.  
   
«Come?»  
   
«Portandoti davanti ad un tribunale, mi pare ovvio. E per tal ragione son venuto a vivere con te, Watson: non per qualche giochetto strambo, ma per poter gestire la situazione da un punto di vista più semplice. Con Sherlock Holmes morto, nessuno si sarebbe occupato di un innocuo marinaio beone. E tu, amico mio, non sei mai stato capace di fingere. Per tal motivo ti ho nascosto la mia identità: in qualche modo la tua eccitazione – o rabbia, correggimi se sbaglio – avrebbe potuto indirizzare Moran sulla giusta via, e il fatto che ci fossero due uomini, che so già aver avuto un passato con lui, appostati sotto casa nostra, avrebbe sicuramento portato a una brutta piega degli eventi».  
   
Rimasi in silenzio, a fissarlo con aria vuota, mentre sentivo le sue pupille scrutarmi alla ricerca di qualche reazione. Il fatto che non ne ebbi alcuna probabilmente gli diede la conferma di quanto fossi giunto al limite.  
Si alzò dallo sgabello, ormai libero dal trucco e in maniche di camicia, avvicinandosi a me e sedendosi con lentezza sul materasso, spingendolo ad abbassarsi sotto il suo peso e portando il mio braccio a sfiorare il suo. Fissammo per interminabili secondi il pavimento di quel loculo senza aria, con la candela che danzava a causa degli spifferi, proiettando ombre fioche.  
   
«Avrei voluto scriverti. Dio sa quante volte la penna si è trovata fra le mie dita, e quante altre volte ho dovuto posarla nuovamente sul tavolo senza aver vergato alcunché. Non mi sembrava giusto nei tuoi confronti, viste le mie ultime volontà, se in tal modo possiamo definirle. Ti avrei potuto dare false speranze, e non le meritavi. E debbo ammettere che io stesso non avrei saputo cosa dirti. Che sarei tornato? Che saremmo andati nuovamente a vivere a Baker street? Watson, tu stesso ti rendi conto di quanto queste mie parole sarebbero state sciocche e dannose per entrambi».  
   
Aveva ragione, ma mi seccava ammetterlo. Tuttavia a me sarebbe bastato un foglietto, anche un biglietto del treno con su scribacchiato “sono vivo e sto bene” per essere felice. Glielo dissi, e lui sospirò.  
   
«Avrei preferito che mi dimenticassi».  
   
«Mi conosci abbastanza bene per sapere che ciò non sia affatto possibile, e il tuo comportamento è stato incredibilmente meschino. Ti odio, Holmes».  
   
Era incredibile quanto sembrasse surreale quella discussione: il nostro tono di voce era pacato, e continuavamo a concentrare lo sguardo sui nostri piedi, come se nei lacci delle scarpe che portavamo fosse celato il segreto della vita eterna.  
Non era vero che lo odiavo e lo sapevamo entrambi, ma nessuno disse nulla su questa ultima frase, e lasciammo che i tre anni di lontananza si condensassero nel calore che avvertivamo provenire dai nostri corpi affiancati. Non che fosse molto, ma il solo poter sentire la sua presenza a me vicina mi rendeva già un uomo rinato. E certamente non era la reazione di un qualcuno tendente all’odio.   
   
Non so quanti minuti passarono, ma stavo per decidermi a parlare nuovamente quando una mano si posò rapida sul mio braccio e me lo strinse con forza, facendomi sussultare.  
   
«Holmes, cosa--»  
   
Mi costrinse a zittirmi, tappandomi la bocca con la mano libera e continuando a tenere le orecchie ben tese, così come lo erano tutti i muscoli del suo corpo. L’ultima cosa che vidi, prima che spegnesse la candela con un soffio, furono i suoi occhi lucidi e crudeli puntati conto la porta d’ingresso.  
   
Non capivo cosa lo stesse rendendo così nervoso, finché io stesso non avvertii un borbottio provenire dal vicolo da cui eravamo entrati. Erano parole sommesse, di cui non riuscivo a capire il significato. Sembrava tuttavia una discussione abbastanza concitata, e giunsi alla conclusione che Holmes temesse che si potesse trattare dei due uomini appostati sotto casa nostra. Che avessero seguito le nostre tracce? Forse il nascondiglio di Holmes non era così ben celato, e un qualche accolito di Moran si era reso conto che il marinaio mio inquilino era in realtà il più abile criminale londinese ritornato dall’Oltretomba o da qualche paese lontano. Certo, se loro se ne fossero resi conto prima del sottoscritto, che vi aveva passato tre mesi a stretto contatto, sarebbe stato uno smacco eclatante.  
   
Il ciacolare continuò per diversi minuti, e sembrava che gli individui – chiunque essi fossero – non avessero alcuna intenzione di allontanarsi da quel luogo. Fu così che rimasi bloccato fra le braccia di Holmes per quelle che sembrarono ore, tanto che il cuore passò dal martellarmi nel petto per il pericolo al farlo per quell’intimità ritrovata, così strana e lontana nel tempo da confondermi, consolarmi e intristirmi al tempo stesso.  
   
Infine le voci si spensero, un suono di passi si allontanò pian piano, e presto rimase solo il silenzio e i nostri respiri a interromperlo.  
   
Le mani di Holmes allentarono la presa sulla mia bocca e sul mio braccio senza tuttavia allontanarsi del tutto, e di ciò ne fui grato, perché non desideravo altro che sentire ancora su di me quel contatto, per quanto grezzo fosse.  
Mi tornò alla mente quando ci ritrovammo intrappolati nell’ufficio di Charles Augustus Milverton, e tutto ciò che ne derivò in seguito. Un’incredibile voglia di fargli violenza mi assalì, e ,prima che potesse allontanarsi ulteriormente da me, gli afferrai i polsi.  
   
«Watson, cosa stai--»  
   
Mi impossessai delle sue labbra con forza, spingendo il suo corpo esile verso il centro del materasso, lasciando tuttavia che non cadesse all’indietro grazie alla stretta con cui lo trattenevo a me. Quanto fu doloroso e sublime al tempo stesso toccare quella bocca tanto odiata e tanto bramata, che spesso era ricomparsa nei miei sogni a tormentarmi o con parole taglienti o con languidi baci.  
Avvertii un fremito provenire da quell’uomo, ma nessun movimento ne scaturì: rimase immobile a lasciare che lo assaggiassi, senza opporsi ma senza unirsi a me e a quella che sembrava una goffa riconciliazione. Fu dunque allora che mi resi conto di quanto fossi ridicolo in quell’istante.  
   
Portai lontano da me il suo corpo e abbassai lo sguardo, senza trovare il coraggio di dire qualcosa o perlomeno di allontanarmi. Lui era sempre lì, gli avambracci stretti fra le mie mani, ma questa volta con ancora la possibilità di fuggire al mio tocco.  
   
«Non è il comportamento di qualcuno che prova odio».  
   
Sollevai gli occhi, puntandoli sul lieve sorriso che increspava le sue labbra.  
Ormai mi ero abituato alla poca luce che aleggiava nella stanza, e il suo volto mi apparve nuovo, con rughe agli angoli degli occhi che non avevo mai visto prima e un volto pallido e stanco, di chi ha viaggiato a lungo portando con sé un peso troppo grande.  
   
«Mi hai abbandonato. Mi hai lasciato qui da solo ad aspettare il tuo ritorno, ma nonostante tutto non sono ricaduto nel fango. Ho camminato da solo per tre anni, compreso il breve periodo in cui mi sei stato accanto sotto falso nome. Ho lavorato, mi son sporcato le mani e non ho lasciato tracce del mio passaggio. Mi sono comportato in modo eccelso, il tutto senza la tua guida. Un tempo pensavo che senza di te non mi sarei potuto risollevare; forse è vero per quanto riguarda il nostro primo incontro, ma una volta abbandonato il punto più basso della mia esistenza, ho capito quali fossero gli scalini da compiere per riuscire a tornare in alto, sebbene con lentezza e costanza, e non ho più commesso gli stessi errori. Indubbiamente dovrei odiarti, e forse nel profondo del mio animo è così, ma tutto ciò che ho posseduto durante questo periodo sono stato  _io_ ,  _io_  e  _solo io_. Ho creduto di non poter sopravvivere senza di te, ma alla luce degli eventi non è così: sono un uomo in grado di vivere lontano dalla tua mente sopraffina, e ciò mi rende migliore e libero da qualunque contatto io abbia mai avuto con te, e in tal modo mi permette di scegliere quale strada intraprendere: se odiarti, come se fossi un debole, o se restarti accanto non più come qualcuno che ha bisogno di una guida, ma che lo desidera per semplice gioia di farlo».  
Tacque per diverso tempo. E mi spaventai.  
   
«Non ho mai creduto che tu fossi un debole, Watson. Non ho mai cercato qualcuno che leccasse la terra su cui cammino, anche se mi rendo conto che tu possa pensarla così: avrei potuto sin dall’inizio abbandonarti a ciò che il Destino, se vuoi definirlo tale, ti aveva riservato, ma ho visto in te qualcuno che non si sarebbe lasciato crollare la vita sulle spalle una seconda volta. Se avessi voluto solo un qualcuno che mi idolatrasse avrei riformato il mio impero circondandomi di ladruncoli, senza cercarti e lasciando che le parole che ti scrissi in quella lettera fossero le ultime. Ma sono tornato per aiutarti. E soprattutto per averti nuovamente accanto a me».  
   
Continuammo a fissarci nel buio della stanza in modo tanto intenso che quasi mi fece male, dacché parole tanto sincere da parte sua non ne avevo mai udite, se non in qualche rara occasione.  
   
Il ritorno del tocco delle sue labbra sulle mie questa volta mi destabilizzo: fu inaspettato e violento, disperato, un bacio che tentava di recuperare il tempo perduto e le notti spese a tentare di dimenticare. Ci eravamo mancati, e quel bacio ne era l’abbagliante testimonianza.  
   
Assaporai la bocca di Holmes, del mio amico e amante ritrovato, finché non persi la concezione del tempo e tutto intorno a noi scomparve.  
Lasciai finalmente i suoi avambracci, spostando le mani verso il volto, afferrandolo e portandolo a me con forza per poter meglio godere di quell’intimità umida e dolce, che con velocità travolgente diventava sempre più passionale.  
Continuammo a toccarci, riprendendo un contatto che sembrava quasi infiammare la pelle, le labbra, il cuore.  
Infine lo bloccai.  
Chiusi gli occhi e appoggiai la mia fronte contro la sua, prendendo un profondo respiro e cercando di controllare l’affanno che mi aveva preso al petto.    
Non volevo staccarmi: avevo l’insensato timore che, una volta sollevato lo sguardo, avrei perso tutto ciò che avevo riabbracciato. Era sciocco e dettato da una paura profonda, e tuttavia la ragione non riuscì ad allontanarla da me.  
Forse cominciai a tremare, ma non ne son mai stato completamente certo: tutto sembrava come in un sogno, quando il desiderio si volge in incubo, e ci si sveglia con il cuore in gola e un grido stretto fra i denti.  
   
Improvvisamente sentii le sue braccia cingermi, ma me ne resi conto completamente solo quando il suo profumo mi travolse e il fiato andò a solleticare l’orecchio. La sua voce roca, nonostante la vicinanza, mi giunse in un sussurro.  
   
«Fuggiamo».


	3. III

Montpellier era indubbiamente una cittadina di gran fascino: il sole estivo la riempiva del frinir delle cicale nascoste fra le fronde degli alberi, del ciacolare di comari e anziani, e dei sospiri degli studenti che frequentavano la prestigiosa università, pronti a subire gli ultimi esami. Non che fossero molte le facoltà racchiuse in quell’ateneo, ma la fama della sezione riservata alla farmacia possedeva una gran nomea sin da quando Napoleone la fece riaprire nel 1803, e da allora fu sempre un crescendo. Proprio per questa ragione io ed Holmes vi trovammo rifugio: scoprii infatti che, durante la sua lunga fuga, il mio amico aveva prestato servizio presso le aule di chimica, e che il rettore stesso aveva provato un gran dolore quando l’improbabile ricercatore Basil Sigerson si era allontanato dai laboratori.  
Il ritorno di Holmes fu dunque accolto benevolmente, e, nonostante le lezioni fossero ormai al termine, riuscimmo a sostare in città per svariate settimane, lasciando che io godessi di un’aria diversa da quella che avevo respirato fino ad allora lungo il Tamigi, mentre Holmes avvelenava la propria con reazioni ed esperimenti spesso tossici.  
   
Lo sapevo in contatto costante con personaggi a me oscuri, ma ero troppo stanco per domandare: qualunque cosa Holmes stesse facendo, ero troppo occupato a ritrovare quella pace che per tanto tempo avevo agognato, e il sole sul volto, le lunghe passeggiate e i buoni libri – benché fosse difficile riuscire a trovare materiale in inglese – furono per quel periodo un calmante eccezionale.  
Quando lasciammo Londra in fretta e furia, mai avrei pensato che sarei andato incontro a qualcosa di talmente piacevole.  
   
Risiedevamo entrambi in alcune stanze, in cui Holmes aveva già pernottato durante la sua precedente visita. Abbastanza spoglie, ma in maniera gradevole, senza il caos perpetuo con cui si doveva costantemente convivere al 221B. Davano su una delle piazze della città, contornata da alberi e con al centro una fontana, in cui i ragazzini e i bambini più piccoli giocavano, stando ben attenti a fuggire non appena si fosse avvicinato un qualche poliziotto. Nelle ore più calde era piacevole lasciar passare l’aria dalle finestre, anche se questo piacere spesso includeva unicamente il sottoscritto: Holmes spesso rimaneva chiuso in camera a terminare i suoi esperimenti, se non addirittura in facoltà. Tuttavia ogni tanto si concedeva con il sottoscritto una passeggiata lungo il mare, e tutto si rivelava così straordinariamente pacato e rilassante che quasi la mia mente lasciava scivolare via il vero motivo della nostra presenza in quel luogo.  
   
Un ulteriore aspetto positivo della Francia era che, benché ovviamente vi fossero una serie di regole da rispettare per decenza, non dovevo temere di finire in carcere per il semplice sospetto che fra me e Holmes vi fosse qualcosa in più di un’amicizia, e le occhiate languide che qualche volta ci concedevamo erano sicuramente indicatrici di un certo interesse.  
Ovviamente i nostri atteggiamenti non risultavano mai scabrosi, e nessuno, durante la nostra permanenza, fece allusioni alla nostra convivenza, al fatto che, al di fuori del lavoro di Holmes, fossimo sempre assieme, e al fatto che io fossi comparso dal nulla e, nonostante ciò, fossi l’unico capace di stare accanto ad Holmes e di farlo parlare e, nelle giornate migliori, ridere di gusto.  
   
Mi rendevo conto, tuttavia, della tensione che ci avvolgeva: Holmes era spesso sospettoso e cercava di non dare eccessivamente nell’occhio, tanto che mi erano stati procurati identità e documenti falsi. Ero sempre un dottore, un collega di Holmes, ma il mio nome era Michael Bones, originario dell’Inghilterra e suo amico di lunga data grazie ai professori in comunque all’università e alla nostra passione per la scienza. Inutile dire che tutta la mia vita in quel luogo era unicamente un piacevole teatrino, e il pericolo principale che correvo era di ideare una qualche menzogna troppo articolata di cui avrei potuto dimenticare i particolari.  
Non ebbi tuttavia grandi possibilità di dimostrare la mia abilità nella recitazione, dal momento che, non sapendo la lingua, potevo al massimo biascicare qualche frase per ottenere i servizi essenziali, ordinare ad un caffè e dare il buongiorno a coloro che incrociavo; le uniche volte in cui dovetti mettere su questa messa in scena, fu quando Holmes mi presentò al rettore e ad alcuni professori, tutti abili nella mia lingua madre. Il tutto andò alla perfezione, e persino il mio amico dovette complimentarsi con me al termine della serata.  
La seconda volta avvenne a una cena in cui fummo costretti a presenziare di fronte a decine di professori, mecenati dell’università, e altri individui che provenivano anche da fuori città.  
Ci vestimmo di tutto punto – non accadeva da tempo che il sottoscritto dovesse indossare il suo abito da sera migliore – e ci dirigemmo verso l’aula magna dell’università, adibita a salone di ricevimento. Essenzialmente si trattava di una serata di beneficenza, in cui facevano la loro miglior presenza anche gli studenti più dotati dei diversi corsi. Era un continuo ciacolare e discutere, mentre i camerieri portavano in giro vassoi ricolmi di calici.  
   
Ammetto che in quella situazione mi sentii parecchio intimidito: mi trovavo in mezzo a cento e più persone, fra le quali esperti scienziati, giuristi e letterati, uomini facoltosi e gran parte della Montpellier nobile. Non ero mai stato abituato a questo genere di incontri, e il fatto che quella fosse la mia prima vera e propria serata di gala non migliorava affatto il mio umore. Tutto ciò che desideravo in quel momento era tornare nelle mie stanze, anche senza Holmes; sapevo che i suoi occhi, anche mentre parlava con gli altri ospiti nel suo fluente francese, erano puntati su di me, e questi mi interrogavano costantemente. Ma non potevo fare alcunché: erano sensazioni incontrollabili e frustranti: ero fuori luogo, ero sotto falso nome e anche se fossi stato in grado di comprendere ciò che i commensali trattavano, avrei unicamente desiderato nascondermi nell’ombra. Non era certo comportamento e pensiero da gentiluomo il mio, ma forse un certo timore del passato si era impossessato di me: non avevo nulla da spartire con costoro. Non ero un medico brillante, non ero uno studioso, non ero alcunché. Ero solo un uomo appena uscito dal baratro, che cercava di non dare a vedere quanto fosse stato disperato per troppo tempo. E benché non avessero alcun indizio per risalire alla mia vera identità e a ciò che portavo sulle spalle, mi sentivo tuttavia oppresso e deriso.  
Mi era accaduto altre volte di avvertire questa sensazione, ma non dopo la scomparsa di Holmes, no. Era accaduto al ritorno dalla guerra, alla fine del servizio militare, quando dovetti tornare fra i civili, e avvertire i loro sguardi compassionevoli alla vista della mia zoppia e della mia inutilità. Mi ero sentito un emarginato per molto tempo, e ciò mi aveva allontanato dalla mondanità.  
Speravo che ciò che avevo passato in quel periodo non sarebbe più accaduto, ma ero circondato da un branco di sconosciuti, e l’unica cosa che la mia mente riusciva a formulare era: «Ti prego, Holmes. Portami via».  
   
Riuscii comunque a dimostrarmi un ospite gioviale per circa due ore, discutendo con altri commensali sia da solo che in presenza di Holmes, che ogni tanto fungeva da interprete. Infine, con la scusa di non voler annoiare un gruppo di signore presenti con il fumo della mia sigaretta, uscii all’esterno dell’edificio, nel cortile interno dell’università.  
   
L’aria che mi entrò nei polmoni sembrava la prima a gonfiarli dopo una lunga apnea, e non lasciai che la sigaretta me la rovinasse per qualche minuto, quando decisi che forse sarebbe stato meglio accenderla per rilassarmi.  
Passarono svariati minuti, durante i quali la mia mente non formulò grandi pensieri, e stavo per decidermi a rientrare quando notai alle mie spalle il guizzare di una fiamma, e un uomo, che già avevo notato in mezzo alla folla, mi si avvicinò stringendo fra le dita grassocce la pipa.  
   
«Splendida serata, nevvero», disse cordialmente nella mia lingua madre.  
   
Lo osservai qualche istante: piuttosto pingue, vestito elegantemente e con un paio di pince-nez di corno. Aveva un pessimo riporto di un castano chiaro, biondiccio, e gli occhi di un nocciola innocente, che davano al viso un tono quasi infantile.  
   
«Indubbiamente».  
   
Non mi sembrava necessario gettarmi in una discussione profonda con uno sconosciuto, anche perché ritenevo che le sue fossero le parole di un uomo sì educato, ma che in realtà voleva solo godersi la sua pipata.  
Invece, nonostante il mio silenzio, presto riprese a parlare.  
   
«Lei è un collega di Monsieur Sigerson, vero? Anche lei è qui per ricerca? Non vorrei sembrarle ficcanaso, ma ho notato con che entusiasmo il vostro amico è stato accolto dal rettore, e la mia è semplice curiosità».  
   
Mi preparai mentalmente ciò che dovevo dire, e il fatto che fossi un semplice medico in vacanza, ma amante della scienza come Holmes, sembrò deluderlo parecchio.  
   
«Oh, dunque siete in villeggiatura. Vi piace Montpellier?»  
   
«Indubbiamente è una cittadina rilassante per placare i nervi».  
   
Lo vidi annuire, mentre dalle sue narici usciva una nuvola di fumo.  
   
«Di dove siete, se posso concedermi di domandare? Sapete, ho vissuto svariati anni in Inghilterra, e ho conosciuto molte persone. Magari abbiamo qualche conoscenza in comune. Oh, ma io sono un maleducato: François Boyer, molto lieto».  
   
Gli strinsi la mano, presentandomi ufficialmente a mia volta, benché il mio unico desiderio fosse quello di allontanarmi, o che, perlomeno, Holmes venisse a darmi man forte. Ma non accadde, e  fui costretto a ripetere le menzogne che per tutta la sera avevo sparso fra gli ospiti, addentrandomi in qualche particolare pericoloso. Quando finalmente smise di fare domande inopportune riuscii e defilarmi con tutto il garbo possibile, lasciandolo con un’espressione fredda e calcolatrice in volto. Ma forse la mia era stata solo un’impressione dettata dalla poca luce, nonché il mio essere parecchio in ansia.  
Rientrai dunque nella sala, e notai che Holmes si stava congedando da un gruppo di signori che sapevo essere professori della facoltà di legge – il mio amico ne era grande conoscitore, sotto certi aspetti: era dell’avviso che dovesse sempre conoscere il proprio nemico.  
Mi avvicinai a lui, sorridendo a quei gentiluomini e congedandomi a mia volta, seguendo poi Holmes verso il rettore, al quale disse di doversi recare a casa, vista l’ora tarda e l’importanza di alcune commissioni che avrebbe dovuto svolgere l’indomani.  
   
Fu così che a mezzanotte meno un quarto, io ed il mio amico ci stavamo dirigendo verso le nostre stanze a piedi, decisi a goderci la fresca aria che spirava dal mare. Non parlammo per svariati minuti, e la mia mente sembrava essersi concentrata sul suono dei nostri battoni sulla strada acciottolata.  
   
«Chi era l’uomo con cui stavi parlando in giardino?»  
   
Sollevai lo sguardo dalla strada, volgendolo verso Holmes. Non riuscivo a intravvedere il suo profilo, essendo contrapposto alla luce dei lampioni, ma mi sembrava che il suo sguardo fosse piuttosto severo.  
   
«Un certo Boyer. Ha iniziato a domandare del tuo lavoro, della Gran Bretagna e di come ci siamo conosciuti. Mi è sembrato abbastanza interessato a entrambi».  
   
«E ciò non ti ha insospettito affatto?»  
   
«Non credo sia il caso di gridare “al lupo-al lupo” ogni qual volta che qualcuno fa domande sul tuo lavoro. Dopotutto il rettore ha tessuto le tue lodi tutta la sera».  
   
«Se siamo qui è proprio per evitare che il lupo ci metta in allarme, e qualunque mutamento della nostra routine può indicare un avvicinamento di Moran alla tua persona. Farò fare delle ricerche su questo Boyer».  
   
«Chi le farà?»  
   
Non rispose a questa mia domanda, e fino a che non giungemmo al nostro appartamento, rimase nel silenzio più totale, quello che ammantava tutte le cose ogni qual volta la sua mente brillante stava formulando un qualche pensiero astruso o pericoloso.  
Ci trovavamo al piano terra di una casa a due piani riservati esclusivamente ai membri universitari, e mai avevamo udito passi o parole provenire dal piano di sopra. Probabilmente durante l’estate erano pochi quelli che abitavano in quella serie di costruzioni, e ciò concedeva una maggiore libertà a me e al mio amico.  
   
Abbandonai la giacca all’ingresso, allentai il colletto e mi liberai del farfallino. L’idea di essere nuovamente fra le mura amiche mi spinse ad abbandonarmi ad un sospiro di sollievo, mentre le mie mani già correvano alla bottiglia di cognac che era riposta su di un mobiletto nell’angolo di quello che si sarebbe potuto definire il salotto.  
Me ne versai due dita, accaldato nonostante la frescura della stanza. Holmes, da quando era rientrato, si era gettato in camera sua e ritornò solo dopo pochi istanti con in mano un foglietto di carta ripiegato più volte su se stesso. Lo vidi aprire la porta, guardarsi intorno e poi scomparire nel buio della notte lungo il vialetto, per poi comparire nuovamente pochi minuti dopo, con un’espressione maggiormente rilassata rispetto alla passeggiata poco prima intrapresa.  
   
«Tutto bene, Holmes?»  
   
«Non posso ancora confermarlo», cominciò. «Ma spero che presto avremo nuove notizie».  
   
Avrei voluto chiedere di più, ma Holmes era parecchio criptico in momenti come questi, e non potevo far nulla se non attendere che si decidesse a vuotare il sacco; purtroppo, il fatto che i suoi piani ruotassero intorno al sottoscritto, mi rendevano facilmente irritabile: se ero io quello che doveva tenere d’occhio chiunque fosse sospetto, come potevo farlo se Holmes mi celava ogni sua mossa?  
Glielo dissi.  
   
«Non ho intenzione di celarti nulla, ma non mi pare al contempo necessario discutere di ogni mio passo, dato che sarebbero informazioni che tu assimileresti senza alcuno scopo. Una volta che il pericolo sarà fra noi, te ne renderai conto tu stesso, senza che il sottoscritto apra bocca».  
   
«Tuttavia gradirei che tu mi illuminassi sui tuoi passi».  
   
Holmes sospirò irritato, ma deciso a non discutere ulteriormente finalmente aprì bocca.  
  
«Sai bene che non amo stare con le mani in mano, Watson. Semplicemente lascio che svariate paia di orecchie ed occhi in più si industrino per riuscire a percepire anche il minimo segnale di pericolo. Ed è ciò che ho appena fatto: ho chiesto indicazioni riguardanti il distinto signore con cui hai parlato questa sera. Ora, mi auguro tu sia soddisfatto, perché ho intenzione di liberami dei gemelli, indossare qualcosa di comodo e scivolare nelle mie pantofole, per dedicare il resto della serata al violino».  
   
«Pensavo volessi venire a letto», dissi con un tono eccessivamente deluso.  
   
«Non ora. Non riuscirei a chiudere occhio e preferisco dedicare qualche ora ai miei spartiti piuttosto che rigirarmi fra le lenzuola. Buonanotte, Watson».  
   
Peccato, pensai, che la mia idea non fosse quella di dormire.  
   
Mi ritirai con passi rapidi nella stanza che condividevamo – ve ne erano due, ma non avevamo trovato affatto necessario sgualcire un altro letto per nulla, benché comunque non fossimo ancora tornati in quell’intimità che ci eravamo lasciati alle spalle anni prima - e fissai il letto con mestizia: da quando Holmes era tornato, certamente il nostro rapporto si era rinsaldato, ma capitava che vi fossero notti come quella in cui ogni legame sembrava spezzato, e lui si insinuava fra le coperte solo la mattina presto, oppure non lo faceva affatto. Era una sensazione sgradevole: benché non vi fossero state urla poco prima, quello era sicuramente il principio di un litigio, che Holmes aveva placato gettando una secchiata di acqua gelida sul fuoco. Purtroppo a raffreddarsi era anche ciò che incorreva fra noi.  
  
Non riesco ancora a capire cosa mi provochi maggior disagio durante tali situazioni: la consapevolezza che Holmes sia in un’altra stanza a sfogarsi sulle corde del proprio violino, per evitare di dover discutere con il sottoscritto, o il sapere che, una volta a letto, l’unica cosa che il sottoscritto riesca a fare sia giacere immobile, rischiando i crampi, modulando il respiro in modo da farlo sembrare quello di un uomo addormentato. Un comportamento deplorevole, ma tuttavia il terrore che possano nascere – o apparire nuovamente- astio e vecchi rancori, mi rende un vigliacco.  
Rende entrambi dei vigliacchi.  
   
Dunque mi ritrovai a letto, libero dalle lenzuola a causa dell’umidità della stanza che mi rendeva accaldato. Holmes pizzicava le corde nella stanza accanto, ma, perso com’ero nelle mie elucubrazioni, non mi resi conto dei passi che attraversavano il salotto. La porta si aprì che aro dunque con il volto rivolto verso il soffitto, braccia e gambe aperte alla ricerca di un poco di frescura, ma inutilmente. Istintivamente mi ritirai nella mia metà del letto, evitando lo sguardo del mio compagno, aiutato anche dall’assenza di luce.  
Sentii il fruscio della vestaglia che scivolava sul pavimento, l’aria insinuarsi fra le pieghe del lenzuolo sollevato e l’abbassarsi del materasso sotto il peso leggero di Holmes. Rimasi immobile, gli occhi aperti al soffitto; l’uomo con cui condividevo il letto mi dava la schiena, ma non riuscivo a intravedere un minimo movimento causato dalla respirazione.  
   
Rimasi in silenzio per quelle che mi sembrarono ore, troppo teso per chiudere gli occhi, finché non decisi che l’unico modo per concedermi un sonno ristoratore fosse quello di terminare la discussione.  
   
«Non credi che sia difficile capire cosa mi accade intorno? Sono in un paese straniero, con questa spada di Damocle che grava sul mio capo e non mi capacito di cosa debba fare per non sembrare uno sconsiderato. Debbo ritenere un pericolo chiunque mi rivolga la parola? In tal caso anche il rettore potrebbe essere una spia».  
Aggiunsi con stizza l’ultima frase, mentre mi sollevavo per mettermi a sedere.  
   
«Vorrei che mi tenessi informato, non che mi trattassi con accondiscendenza, lasciandomi all’oscuro. Lo trovo privo di fiducia e offensivo».  
   
La figura sdraiata accanto a me non si mosse per svariati istanti, finché non la vidi alzarsi di scatto, posare sul nudo pavimento i candidi piedi e marciare avanti e indietro con aria frustrata, come tante altre volte.  
   
«Watson», domandò infine, «quante volte tu sei stato al mio gioco senza sapere le carte che avevo in mano? Quante volte mi hai seguito, senza sapere alcunché, sicuro che stessi andando la direzione giusta? Mai una volta ti ho sentito lamentarti, mai una volta hai posto delle domande; e questo perché? Sarò io a risponderti: perché ti fidavi di me. Ora, ciò che mi vedo costretto a porti immagino tu la possa supporre: riesci ancora a fidarti di me, dopo ciò che ti ho fatto? Perché nonostante il mio ritorno e l’appianarsi delle divergenze, tu non ti senti ancora a tuo agio. Non sai ancora quanto puoi esporti. Ammettilo. Hai paura che possa svanire ancora, lasciarti in balia del nemico».  
   
Rimasi in silenzio, senza sapere come rispondere. Mi alzai a mia volta, e lui si fermò davanti a me, il volto imporporato alla luce della candela che avevo acceso rapidamente per poterlo seguir meglio con lo sguardo e per – non lo nego – riuscire a vedere le espressioni del suo volto, dal momento che è semplice mentire al buio.  
   
«Non è solo questione di condividere un letto, o di passare le sere a crogiolarci in discorsi futili. È qualcosa di più. E io devo saperlo: sei disposto a lasciare la tua vita nelle mie mani? Perché di questo si tratta, Watson. E ciò che maggiormente mi turba è che nonostante mi riesca tanto semplice leggere sentimenti del genere negli altri, riuscire a spiegarli e comprenderli, non riesco a vedere ciò che desideri e che provi. La confusione è ciò che meglio nasconde la verità, ma lo fa anche agli occhi di chi la prova. Adesso desidero che tu mi risponda in modo sincero, e che scelga se buttarti nel vuoto, dove puoi trovare il sottoscritto, anche se ben celato, o abbandonare tutto. E confesso che le seconda opzione è quella che maggiormente mi turba, perché se sono tornato a Londra, per trascinarti poi qui, è perché ciò che più mi farebbe male al mondo, ancora più che la cocaina, che la distruzione di tutto ciò che ho creato in questi anni, sarebbe il vederti sopraffatto e perderti».  
   
Se dicessi che ero inebetito sarebbe riduttivo.  
Ho già descritto parecchie volte il comportamento freddo di Holmes, il suo rifiutare i sentimenti; erano ben poche le discussioni in cui aveva espresso sentimenti aperti nei miei confronti, e mi soggiunse alla memoria, in quell’istante, il tempo in cui mi disse che desiderava tutto meno che ferirmi. E ora era di fronte a me, l’espressione sconvolta come quando, ai tempi, si torturava con la maledetta soluzione sette per cento, ma questa volta non si trattava dello stupefacente.  
Per un istante pensai che avesse paura. Ancora adesso mi viene difficile affermarlo: Holmes non aveva paura. Lui era un uomo razionale, pronto ad affrontare qualunque cosa gli si parasse davanti con la propria logica; ma se non era paura, allora non avevo modo di giustificare lo sguardo con cui mi stava fissando.  
   
Temeva che gli avessi detto che non volevo più che mi aiutasse? Sarebbe stato facile gettarlo fuori dalla mia vita in quell’istante, ma non potevo e non volevo farlo, e non per il fatto che vi fosse qualcuno, là fuori, disposto a tutto pur di eliminarmi.  
   
«Vuoi sapere se mi fido della tua abilità e del tuo giudizio? Se il tuo intelletto per il sottoscritto è abbastanza abile da portarmi in salvo?»  
   
«Non sei un giochetto logico per me, Watson. E sì, utilizzerò abilità, giudizio ed intelletto, ma non devi pensare che lo farò per una qualche sfida personale nei confronti di Moran».  
   
«Perché», chiesi, risoluto. Non mi sarebbe mai più capitato di udirlo parlare di me in certi termini.  
 Era forse rossore quello sulle gote?  
   
«Per il Cielo, Watson. Sei esasperante! Non ti ritengo così sciocco da non capire un discorso così lampante, e non starò ai tuoi giochetti solo per darti delle sciocche soddisfazioni. E spegni quella candela», sbottò frustrato.  
   
Mi inumidii due dita, passandole sulla fiamma, e in pochi istanti porgevo le mani verso il volto di Holmes, pronto ad afferrarlo per trascinarlo a me.  
Con quale diletto non lo sentii opporsi al mio impeto!  
Fu come lasciar sciogliere le membra gelate in una vasca ricolma di acqua calda, e mi sentii pervadere da un ossimoro di pace ed eccitazione che sembrò stordirmi, mentre assaggiavo quelle vecchie amiche che erano le sue labbra sottili.  
Le mani, nel mentre, stringevano i folti capelli corvini per poter far sì che fosse maggiormente addossato al sottoscritto, come se fosse impossibile saziare quella fame che provavo nei suoi confronti. Come era piacevole! Come era liberatorio! Mi sentivo a casa, protetto, ma smanioso di avere di più. E decisi di prenderlo.  
   
Lo liberai della camicia da notte senza abbandonare il volto, baciandolo ora con passione ora con dolcezza, soffermandomi su di un angolo della bocca e lasciando che lui facesse subito dopo lo stesso. Ci stringemmo l’un l’altro, e lo sentivo lieto come me di avvertire le nostre membra riunirsi, sebbene non con la stessa scioltezza di quando eravamo avvezzi a deliziarci a vicenda nei momenti che più ci aggradavano al tempo in cui vivevamo in Baker Street.  
Scesi a baciare il collo sottile, le clavicole sottili, il pomo d’Adamo e il petto glabro, mordendo i capezzoli e provocandogli un sussulto di fastidio e leggero piacere, che ripagai suggendoli, passando poi con la lingua in punti a me familiari che sapevo piacergli. Mi sollevò dopo poco con forza, riprendendo possesso della mia bocca e liberandomi degli indumenti notturni. Da quanto tempo i nostri corpi non cercavano il corpo dell’altro senza l’inconvenienza dei vestiti o delle lenzuola?  
Ero di fronte a lui e potevo vedere il ventre piatto, il segno dei miei morsi sul collo e sul petto, che si alzava ed abbassava al ritmo del respiro. Vedevo l’erezione, a pochi centimetri da me, umida e indecente. Vedevo la sua lingua mal celata fra i denti e gli occhi lucidi su di me. E immaginavo cosa stesse osservando lui, con quell’occhio analitico.  
Segni di acciacchi, di amanti che avrebbero potuto saziarmi durante la sua assenza, di paura. Ciò che vide fu solo la mia vecchia cicatrice, dove, come usava fare anni orsono, posò un singolo bacio, delicato. Poi tornò a guardarmi e mi sentii costretto a stringerlo a me con tutta la forza possibile, trascinandolo poi sul letto, sotto di me, continuando a baciarlo.  
   
Non mi era più possibile respirare, tanto era il piacere dato dal tocco di quelle mani tanto agognate, mentre si impossessava del mio sesso e mi turbava con movimenti rapidi e decisi, tanto che mi era difficoltoso soddisfare i suoi appetiti con la mano che non era intenta a stringergli le spalle, la quale, senza che intendessi far nulla, sembrava volerlo spingere verso il basso. E mi accontentò, togliendomi definitivamente il lume della ragione per svariati minuti, mentre giacevo succube delle sue labbra e della sua lingua, avvertendo ogni suo movimento con limpida chiarezza, tanto che il mio desiderio in quel momento risultava essere solo quello di urlare di piacere e di avvertite ancora più in profondità quel tocco.  
   
Dovetti fermarlo, facendo in modo che tornassimo a guardarci negli occhi, accaldati e desiderosi di andare avanti, di possedere ancora ed ancora ciò che ci era mancato. Mi alzai, non prima di aver posato più di un bacio sul suo volto, allontanandomi per pochi secondi e tornare dal bagno con in mano ciò che mi avrebbe aiutato. Lo costrinsi a voltarsi, il corpo fremente e rivolto verso di me. Afferrai la vaselina e la cosparsi sul membro e sulle dita, senza impedirmi di giocare ancora un poco con il mio amante. Posai la mano libera fra le sue scapole, spingendolo con il petto contro il materasso e costringendolo ad esporsi a me in modo osceno; insinuai lentamente dentro di lui una, due falangi, dopo aver giocato un poco con i punti sensibili della zona torturata e avergli strappato più di un mugolio. Infine, sicuro che fosse pronto, scivolai dentro di lui.  
Fu difficile frenare il mio istinto, che mi imponeva di prenderlo con foga, farlo gemere di piacere, lasciandolo urlare il mio nome mentre le sue mani stringevano spasmodicamente le federe dei cuscini e il suo volto, per metà nascosto nel materasso, mi lasciava intravedere la sua espressione di pura estasi. Cercai di resistere, di rimanere con lui il più possibile, ma l’immagine di lui che tentava di darsi ulteriore soddisfazione, sfregando con foga il proprio membro, mi rese cieco, e presto, piegandomi su di lui, con un grido di piacere stretto in gola, mi liberai nel suo corpo.  
   
Quando mi liberai mi resi conto di essere stato l’unico a raggiungere il piacere, e, una volta costretto Holmes a mettersi con la schiena sul materasso, notai che era ancora insoddisfatto, ma accaldato e prossimo a raggiungermi. Scostai dunque la sua mano e mi impossessai dell’erezione con le labbra, sentendolo inarcare la schiena. Giocai con lui ancora per poco, finché non avvertii una sensazione lontana e familiare invadermi le fauci, e mi sollevai dopo poco, osservando il mio amante stremato, lo sguardo fisso al soffitto ma perso da qualche parte, forse, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, privo di pensieri.


	4. IV

Ormai eravamo giunti al termine di Agosto: l’aria era spesso torrida, ricca di umidità, ma una mattina mi sorpresi ad aprire gli occhi in un clima piacevole, fresco, in cui, inconsciamente, avevo tentato di avvolgermi con un lenzuolo, che ero ormai solito abolire durante le notti. Passai le dita sugli occhi, sollevai lo sguardo verso la finestra e tesi le orecchie per avvertire lo scrosciare dell’acqua sulle foglie degli alberi che ornavano il giardino.  
Con aria rilassata e placida lasciai la camera, strisciando i piedi fino alla sala da pranzo, dove trovai ad attendermi un caffè caldo, pane abbrustolito, marmellata e altre leccornie. Affamato, grazie anche all’aria fresca, mi concentrai sul cibo e cercai di leggere il giornale del mattino, purtroppo con scarsi risultati.  
Holmes, lo sentivo, era in bagno a compiere le proprie abluzioni mattutine, e uscì che avevo quasi terminato la mia seconda tazza di caffè, con le maniche della camicia rivoltate fino ai gomiti e il volto appena sbarbato.  
Mi salutò con insolito entusiasmo e si sedette di fronte a me, dedicandosi ad imburrare una fetta di pane.  
   
«Ti vedo affamato».  
   
«Non vi sono motivi per cui non dovrei esserlo».  
   
Questa frase mi giunse meravigliosa alle orecchie: un Holmes affamato indicava la pace circostante per entrambi. Nessun pericolo, nessuna richiesta, soddisfazione lavorativa. Probabilmente il lavoro di chimico che stava svolgendo lo rendeva appagato, e, debbo ammetterlo, mi sentivo altrettanto responsabile della pace che il mio amico lasciava trasparire.  
Mi dispiaceva che quella giornata l’avrei passata ben lontano dal mio coinquilino, dal momento che lui sarebbe stato impegnato con l’università, ma sarei riuscito a dedicarmi ad una passeggiata gradevole qualora avesse smesso di piovere, o perlomeno mi sarei perso fra le pagine di un qualche romanzo d’avventura: un clima come questo mi avrebbe spinto a cercare marinai, spie, paesi lontani.  
Fu dunque con mio grande diletto che verso le tre del pomeriggio, sebbene vi fossero ancora nubi temporalesche sul mio capo, imbracciai l’ombrello e mi misi a camminare fino al mare, perdendo la cognizione del tempo mentre le mie narici si impregnavano dell’odore della terra bagnata, del salino e della sabbia. Fu allora che ebbi un incontro imprevisto.  
Decisi che sarebbe stata una buona idea concedermi qualcosa presso uno dei caffè più rinomati della città, noto anche come ritrovo dei letterati della zona: un posto piacevole in cui avrei potuto terminare di leggere il romanzo che mi ero infilato in tasca.  
Mi sedetti su uno dei tavolini esterni, su di una piccola veranda che dava sulla spiaggia, nascosto alla vista degli altri tavoli da alcuni alberelli ben curati. Ordinai del tè, aprii il libro e mi immersi nella lettura. Fu il cameriere a distrarmi, posando poco dopo teiera, zuccheriera e tazza sul tavolo, e spingendomi, involontariamente, a prestare orecchio verso l'unico tavolo occupato, distante pochi metri da me, oltre la barriera verde che formavano le piante.  
Inizialmente non riconobbi la voce, e ci misi qualche istante a capire che a parlare era il signore che mi aveva posto più domande alla festa, il signor Boyer. Mi scostai un poco fra il fogliame, riuscendo ad intravvederlo mentre era impegnato a discutere in francese, a bassa voce, con un uomo che mi dava le spalle. Costui era possente, dalle spalle larghe e i capelli castani, tagliati come un militare, ma con striature grige specialmente nei pressi delle orecchie, e parlava assai poco: interrompeva l’altro solo per porre domande secche, ma la mia ignoranza linguistica mi impediva di capire quale fosse l’argomento. Ciononostante non potei che rimanere colpito dall’accento dell’interlocutore del francese, in quanto sembrava di avvertire un tono proveniente niente meno che dall’oltre manica.  
   
Holmes, pensai, si sarebbe sicuramente insospettito: un uomo da cui dovevo guardarmi le spalle, accompagnato da quello che sembrava un inglese. Ma che prove avevo? Magari era un accento del nord della Francia, nella zona della Normandia. O forse era originario del Jersey. Il loro tono, certo, era sospetto, ma come potevo essere sicuro? Avevo bisogno di qualcosa che avvalorasse i miei sospetti, ma non potevo espormi in alcun modo: se avessi avuto ragione, sicuramente sarei stato in pericolo. Così tentai di ascoltare la conversazione, cercando di capire quanto più mi fosse utile, ma ciò servì a ben poco, e, dopo meno di un quarto d’ora, i due si alzarono, si strinsero le mani e si allontanarono, continuando a darmi le spalle, e lasciandomi dunque i miei dubbi.  
   
Una volta rimasto solo abbandonai il tavolo, deciso a tornare a casa al più presto: non avrei certo trovato Holmes, ma perlomeno avrei potuto riflettere a mente lucida su ciò che avevo appena visto.  
Bisognava che fossi obiettivo: quell’uomo poteva anche essere un amico di Boyer. Lui stesso aveva ammesso di aver passato alcuni anni in Inghilterra, e le mie potevano essere unicamente delle paranoie. Era davvero necessario parlarne con il mio coinquilino, o dovevo tenere questi dubbi per me e tentare un’indagine privata?  
No, no. Sarebbe stato sciocco: Holmes poteva leggere sul mio volto qualunque cosa mi passasse per la mente, e in quell’occasione una mia eventuale preoccupazione non avrebbe giovato. Dovevo informarlo tale evento.  
   
Neanche mi resi conto che aveva ripreso a piovere, tanto la mia mente si era lambiccata per trovare un qualche spiraglio, e tantomeno mi accorsi della porta che si apriva e del mio amico fradicio nonostante l’ombrello.  
   
Costui dovette fissarmi per svariati istanti con aria contrariata, dal momento che ignorai i suoi “buonasera” per ben tre volte. Solo quando mi toccò il braccio tornai alla realtà, piuttosto sconvolta dal fatto che non fossi più solo.  
   
«Holmes! Da quanto sei qui?»  
   
«Pochi secondi, amico mio. Posso sapere cosa occupa tanto la tua mente da impedirti di accogliermi», domandò con un sorriso lieve.  
   
Tutti i pensieri che avevano occupato gran parte del mio pomeriggio si ripresentarono con prepotenza, senza lasciarmi via di scampo: parlai senza esitare.  
   
   
Dopo che ebbi terminato il mio racconto, cercando di non esagerare con preoccupazioni – speravo – inutili, la reazione di Holmes fu un silenzio carico di pensieri.  
   
«Non hai capito le loro parole», domandò poco dopo. «Non sei riuscito a sentire per filo e per segno i loro discorsi?»  
   
Negai.  
   
«So solo che Boyer frequenta un inglese. Ma immagino sia solo una coincidenza, come il fatto che io mi trovassi lì. Sicuramente, sarà un suo amico e nulla p--»  
«Non correre troppo, Watson. Ovviamente se tu dicessi queste cose senza fondamento alcuno, senza che lui ti avesse fatto domande quella sera all’università, allora sì, indubbiamente rivaluterei i tuoi timori. Ma non son stato con  le mani in mano: da allora Boyer è sotto la stretta sorveglianza di uno dei miei uomini».  
   
«I tuoi  _uomini_ , Holmes?»  
   
«Non penserai certo che sia rimasto a gingillarmi con la chimica per tutto questo tempo, senza pensare a come recuperare il mio impero, se così vogliamo definirlo. Ho avuto tempo per fuggire e rinascere: anche da qui muovo i miei pezzi, e, ovviamente, alcuni dei pedoni sono qui, sempre pronti a cercare informazioni in mia vece».  
   
Avrei voluto ribattere che sapevo che mi sarei aspettato da lui una mossa del genere, ma lui continuò, impedendomi di parlare.  
   
«Boyer ha un passato abbastanza torbido: è vero che ha vissuto in Inghilterra, ed inoltre vi ha studiato come avvocato, finché non si è reso conto che la città offriva ben di meglio».  
   
«Vuoi dire--»  
   
«Il caro giurista, come divenne molti anni dopo, ha un passato come sbandato, nonché cacciatore di dote: ha cercato di impalmare due fanciulle di egregia famiglia per poi rubar loro tutto il denaro. Nel primo caso ha fallito pienamente: il padre della ragazza lo cacciò, minacciandolo con il fucile qualora avesse messo ancora piede a Londra. Con il secondo ebbe più fortuna: terminò malamente gli studi e, attraverso conoscenze ben poco raccomandabili – ricordi Willis, il falsario? -, riuscì ad entrare nelle grazie di una ragazza di buon cuore, senza padre da pochi anni e con una ricca dote. Ebbene, costei era affiancata dal braccio destro del padre che, secondo testamento, avrebbe dovuto gestire i soldi della fanciulla fino a che lei non si fosse sposata. Il vecchio ovviamente aveva visto lungo, e, benché si fidasse dell’uomo, non voleva che costui tentasse di sposare la figlia per ottenere il denaro: fece dunque una clausola nel testamento, in cui non sarebbe andato neanche un penny a lui o alla figlia se si fossero sposati. E qui entra in campo Boyer: caso volle che fosse tirocinante presso l’avvocato del padre di lei, e che sapesse del contratto. Ebbe dunque occasione più volte di incontrarla, e soprattutto venne a sapere della ricchezza che possedeva.  
«In qualche modo riuscì ad incantarla a tal modo da farle accettare una proposta di matrimonio. Ma ovviamente Boyer sapeva quali fossero gli interessi del curatore. Gli promise una ricca somma se lo avesse aiutato e costui accettò».  
   
«Dunque», tentai di riassumere, «Boyer è smodatamente ricco. E ciò a cosa ci porta?»  
   
«Non correre, Watson», disse Holmes sollevando una mano con aria di chi si aspettasse di lì a poco un’esclamazione di gaudio, come il pubblico di fronte al prestigiatore.  
   
«Boyer non voleva certo che il curatore della ragazza si prendesse una parte dei soldi, né che lei, in qualche modo, impedisse a lui stesso di usarlo».  
   
Sgranai gli occhi, temendo il proseguimento del racconto.  
   
«La ragazza venne uccisa circa sei mesi dopo il matrimonio. Le circostanze spinsero la polizia a credere che il colpevole fosse l’uomo che per anni aveva badato al suo patrimonio. Costui a quanto pare svanì nel nulla la notte stessa dell’omicidio, con i soldi contenuti nella cassaforte di casa e un bel po’ di gioielli. Nessuno sa che fine abbia fatto».  
   
«Ma come può--»  
   
«Per l’appunto, Watson. Non può. Non ha senso. E, ovviamente, ho le prove: a commettere l’assassinio fu Boyer, che inscenò un’aggressione con tanto di percosse e cloroformio. Oh, lui aveva provato a difendere la sua amata Johanna, ma quel bruto lo aveva colto di sorpresa. In verità la polizia non aveva approfondito, e mi stupii quando le ricerche del fuggiasco smisero improvvisamente, solo due giorni dopo la sua scomparsa. Ma dopotutto non ci si può aspettare di meglio da Scotland Yard. E, in questo caso, non si tratta unicamente di incapacità della polizia. In quel periodo vi furono molti furti e svariate azioni criminali. Il sottoscritto stava ancora piantando le prime radici, e solo uno di questi mi riguardava da vicino, ma, tuttavia, bastò per bloccare repentinamente la mia ascesa. Quello fu il primo caso del professor Moriarty, il quale, pur di svettare al di sopra di tutti, non si affidò unicamente alla propria mente sopraffina: comprò Boyer. Ovviamente il professore sapeva chi fosse il vero colpevole dietro la morte della ragazza, ma preferì ottenere informazioni sul mondo della malavita, assicurando che non avrebbe mai riferito del loro patto né dell’azione criminale del nostro uomo. Grazie a quelle informazioni finirono in manette cinque uomini, mentre il nostro caro amico è ancora a piede libero, con i soldi della moglie, ovviamente».  
   
Mi alzai, ponendomi di fronte ad Holmes con aria abbastanza corrucciata.  
   
«Vuoi dire che Boyer era in contatto con Moriarty?»  
   
«Probabilmente il professore lo teneva da parte in caso avesse bisogno di un qualche aiuto in territorio francese. E, dopo la sua dipartita, immagino si sentisse abbastanza sollevato. Non fosse che Moran era a conoscenza di tutti i movimenti del professore, e, ovviamente, gli è parso opportuno sfruttarlo».  
   
Sentii il sangue gelarmisi nelle vene.  
   
«L’uomo al caffè».  
   
«Suppongo che alla fine il colonnello sia riuscito a seguire le nostre tracce. Un cacciatore nato, debbo ammetterlo: non abbandona la preda fino a che non ne ha la testa appesa sopra al caminetto».  
   
Non capivo come potesse essere così rilassato: eravamo scappati da Londra per far sì che Moran non ci trovasse, e il risultato era che lui era lì, probabilmente nei pressi di casa nostra, pronto a chissà cosa pur di riscattare il suo capo.  
   
«Holmes, dobbiamo fuggire».  
   
Il mio amico si gettò sul divano in modo scomposto, come se ciò che aveva appena scoperto non fosse di alcuna importanza.  
   
«Non possiamo».  
   
«Ma certo che possiamo», sbottai. «Basta prendere un traghetto, andare magari verso Sud. Potremmo provare in Italia e--».  
   
«Watson, ti prego di mantenere il sangue freddo».  
   
Mi resi conto di quanto potessi sembrare ridicolo in quel momento. Dopotutto, che cosa sapevo? Che un uomo, un singolo uomo ci stava dando la caccia. A chi altri poteva importare della riuscita della sua missione?  
   
«Siamo fuori dalla giurisdizione Inglese. Non può farci nulla», riflettei ad alta voce.  
   
«Il tribunale è l’ultimo dei nostri pensieri, dal momento che quell’uomo sarebbe disposto ad uccidere in questo momento».  
   
Incredibile come Holmes riuscisse, sebbene con tono rilassato, a rendere una situazione critica addirittura disperata.  
   
«Certo, non entrerà qui dentro sfondando la porta e brandendo un fucile: sarebbe troppo. È ancora un uomo di legge, stimato per il suo passato militare  ed i suoi libri. Inoltre rischierebbe di infangare il nome di Moriarty, mentre da anni lui tenta unicamente di elevarlo a più alte schiere. No, no: tenterà di ucciderci, ma calcolando alla perfezione i fattori di rischio».  
   
Abbassai lo sguardo, ormai sconsolato, finché non rimembrai un qualcosa di importante.  
   
«Lui non è a conoscenza della tua presenza qui! Sa solo di me!»  
   
«Watson, lui sa che sono qui. Lo sa da quando sei svanito nel nulla da Londra. L’unico fattore sorpresa su cui potevo giocare fino a poco fa era che non sapesse del mio nascondiglio in questo luogo».  
   
La frustrazione si impossessò di me: quali vie di fuga avevamo? L’esercito, in casi come questo, insegna che sono due le cose da fare: arrendersi o gettarsi verso in fuoco nemico, in un’ultima azione disperata. Sapevo che non mi sarei arreso, ma quanto era doloroso il doversi sacrificare dopo aver finalmente ritrovato quella sensazione di sicurezza di cui quasi facevo vanto. Holmes mi capii con un solo sguardo.  
   
«Amico mio, tu sottovaluti la nostra posizione».  
   
«Dal mio punto di vista, Holmes, siamo in un fosso, con il fango alle caviglie e poche munizioni. Non mi pare una posizione eccellente».  
   
Un ghigno sadico mal celato, che mi fece accapponare la pelle, comparve per qualche istante sul volto del mio compagno.  
   
«Moran non sa che noi siamo a conoscenza della sua presenza in questo luogo. Se pensa di avere un vantaggio, si sbaglia: siamo pari. Anzi, posso constatare che la nostra posizione sia di netto vantaggio».  
   
«Cosa te lo fa pensare?»  
   
«Il fatto», disse avvicinandosi, «che messi con le spalle al muro, io e te, Watson, non possiamo essere sconfitti».  
   
E, detto ciò, cercò le mie labbra come a voler suggellare un patto: avremmo combattuto. E in quell’istante quasi mi convinsi che non potessimo affatto perdere. Dopotutto, in quegli anni eravamo entrambi caduti più volte, risollevandoci nella prospettiva l’uno dell’altro: cosa potessimo fare, tornati l’uno affianco all’altro, non mi vergogno a dirlo, poteva dimostrarsi più che strabiliante.  
   
\---------------  
  
  
  
I due giorni successivi vennero scanditi con lentezza dall’orologio, a causa del senso di pericolo imminente che avvertivo.  
Ignoravo come ci avrebbe attaccati, se lo avrebbe fatto di persona o attraverso uno sgherro: guardavo chiunque con sospetto, mentre Holmes continuava a comportarsi come se nulla fosse. Tuttavia sapevo che più uomini, in quell’istante, stavano battendo la città alla ricerca di informazioni per lui.   
La notte del terzo, infine, accadde qualcosa.  
   
Ero crollato addormentato a letto, un libro aperto sul petto, quando mi svegliai di soprassalto, tendendo le mani istintivamente verso il comodino, alla ricerca del revolver. Trovai, invece, Holmes in piedi davanti a me, vestito da capo a piedi e con in mano la mia pistola.  
   
«È giunta l’ora, Watson: ha inizio il gioco!»  
   
«Holmes, Moran--»  
   
«Ha intenzione di colpire questa sera stessa».  
   
Mi stropicciai gli occhi, avendoli ancora un poco offuscati a causa del sonno.  
   
«Che ore sono?»  
   
«L’una. Vestiti e metti questa all’interno della tasca », disse indicando il revolver, « e seguimi senza far rumore: ne va della nostra vita».  
   
Con il cuore in gola seguii le sue indicazioni, evitando accuratamente di accendere una qualsiasi fonte di luce.  
Mi vestii rapidamente ed entrai in salotto, domandandomi il perché Holmes, con la fretta con cui mi aveva svegliato,  fosse accomodato presso la scrivania, che per altro si proiettava sulla via principale, in quel momento mal celata dalle tende tirate. Chiunque, se avesse prestato un poco di attenzione, avrebbe potuto notarlo.  
Sobbalzai quando la sua voce mi chiamò da una direzione totalmente diversa, e voltandomi verso la porta d’ingresso notai che si trovasse presso la porta d’ingresso.  
   
«Holmes, ma come--»  
   
«Non adesso, Watson. Seguimi».  
   
Lui aprii la porta che dava sulle scale all’ingresso dell’appartamento, da cui si saliva al piano superiore. Pensai volesse uscire, quando mi stupii a vederlo salire le scale senza emettere il minimo suono. Ripercorsi i suoi passi, lo osservai forzare con facilità la serratura di quelle stanze, entrando insieme a lui in quel luogo buio.  
Si notava che quella casa, benché abitata, fosse chiusa da almeno tre mesi: come ho già affermato in precedenza, quelle erano le stanze di un professore dell’università, il quale non era solito trascorrere l’estate sul luogo di lavoro. L’aria era stantia e calda; alcuni mobili erano coperti da lenzuoli per far sì che la polvere non vi si posasse sopra e l’unica luce presente proveniva dai lampioni in strada.  
   
Holmes si sedette vicino alla finestra, badando bene di non passarvi davanti, e mi indicò di prendere posto accanto a sé.  
Fu quasi una delusione per me quell’aspettativa di attesa: sentivo i nervi a fior di pelle, i muscoli tesi e il peso del revolver in tasca. Tuttavia mi accomodai sul legno del pavimento.  
Passarono pochi istanti di puro silenzio, ma infine mi decisi a parlare, sussurrando.  
   
«Perché siamo qui», domandai.  
   
Holmes si protese verso il mio orecchio, sfiorando con il naso aquilino i capelli, e soffiandomi con leggerezza le parole.  
   
«Aspettiamo Moran».  
   
Sussultai, benché mi aspettassi quella risposta.  
   
«Pensi che verrà questa sera?»  
   
«Se non lui, di sicuro uno dei suoi accoliti: probabilmente Boyer stesso. Non credo che siano rimasti molti uomini fra le vecchie fila di Moriarty, e questi non avrebbero acconsentito ad assassinarmi. D’altra parte, Boyer deve troppo all’ormai defunto professore, e automaticamente a Moran, per non essere costretto ad esporsi in prima persona».  
   
Corrucciai le sopracciglia, indeciso su come porre la domanda seguente.  
   
«E tutto ciò come giustifica il fatto che ci fosse una tua copia seduta allo scrittoio in salotto?»  
   
Vidi il suo volto illuminarsi nonostante il buio, e lo sentii emettere una bassa risata, tipica quando faceva qualcosa ai suoi occhi estremamente soddisfacente.  
   
«Quella, Watson, è una perfetta replica in cera del sottoscritto. Fu creata da Monsieur Oscar Meunier, di Grenoble, quando ancora ero impegnato a girare il mondo in solitudine. Ero certo che prima o poi mi sarebbe stata utile. Come tu ben sai, Moran si muove da solo: ora, dal momento che è improbabile che sia lui stesso ad attaccarmi, ho posizionato svariate trappole: la cosa più probabile sarebbe un colpo di arma da fuoco proveniente dalla strada, dal momento che ho posizionato il manichino di modo da rendere semplice il compito al sicario. Eventualmente, è probabile che qualcuno si infiltri in casa, ma Boyer è un uomo che sa quando potrebbe trovarsi in difficoltà, e sapendoti con me all’interno dell’abitazione, difficilmente rischierebbe di assaltarmi: potrebbe rischiare di trovarsi in una situazione di uno contro due, e non gli sarebbe facile uscirne. Per questo motivo noi siamo qui: qualora accadesse qualcosa dabbasso, saremmo in grado di intervenire. Inoltre, la casa è circondata, e nella casa di fronte, su entrambi i piani vi sono degli uomini. Altri si trovano lungo le varie strade, nascosti allo sguardo, pronti ad avvisarci con appositi segnali luminosi di un eventuale pericolo».  
   
Sbattei le palpebre, colpito dall’abilità del mio amico di saper organizzare un qualcosa di così ingegnoso, nonostante si trovasse lontano dal suo ambiente naturale. Ma, dopo anni di frequentazioni, mi resi conto che Holmes aveva la capacità di adattarsi in qualunque luogo e situazione, prevalendo su tutto e tutti. D'altronde, come avrebbe potuto essere da meno, viste le avversità che aveva affrontato in quegli ultimi anni?  
   
«Ora, amico mio, non dobbiamo far altro che attendere».  
   
   
   
Non è umanamente possibile avvertire lo scorrere del tempo quando si è in stato di allarme: avvolti dal silenzio, l’unica cosa udibile era il lento respirare dell’uno o dell’altro. I muscoli sembravano pronti a scattare per ogni scricchiolio, e la gamba cominciava a dolere per colpa della scomoda posizione. Holmes osservava la finestra di fronte, presso cui sapevamo essere appostato uno dei due uomini, tenendosi tuttavia ben nascosto alla vista. Poi, infine, accadde qualcosa.  
Era trascorsa un’ora, come scoprii più tardi, quando Holmes mi strinse il polso con vigore.  
Allungai un poco lo sguardo oltre la sua spalla per poter notare un uomo muoversi circospetto lungo la strada, illuminato dalla luce dei lampioni. Nonostante quella notte fosse piacevolmente calda, era avvolto da un soprabito scuro, mentre tentava di nascondere il viso con il cappello da marinaio ben calato.  
   
Si guardò intorno, osservando il nostro appartamento al piano terra, facendomi trattenere il respiro: la sua reazione, quando vide l’inconfondibile siluette di Holmes alla finestra, fu quella di nascondersi. Si mosse con rapidità, allontanandosi dalla strada. Pensai che se ne fosse andato, che quello non fosse uno dei nostri inseguitori, ma pochi minuti dopo un bagliore proveniente dalla finestra al piano superiore della casa vuota ci fece intendere che qualcuno fosse entrato, e che gli uomini del mio amico fossero pronti ad agire. Osservai gli occhi di Holmes, malamente illuminati da un lampione poco distante, e vi notai lo stesso sguardo da cacciatore in cui spesso mi ero perduto durante i nostri anni passati. Holmes si allontanò dalla finestra, e costrinse anche il sottoscritto a farlo: non potevamo rischiare di essere notati proprio in quell’istante.  
   
Tornammo a sederci, l’uno accanto all’altro, pronti a scattare in piedi non appena fosse successo qualcosa.  
Istintivamente andai a cercarcela coscia di Holmes e la strinsi, per infondere coraggio in lui quanto per cercarlo in me stesso. Per la prima volta eravamo davanti ad una svolta: tutto sarebbe potuto terminare di lì a poco, oppure avremmo dovuto ricominciare a fuggire, spaventati dalle nostre stesse ombre. Ma se anche fosse successo, ammisi a me stesso, sarei comunque rimasto accanto al mio compagno.  
 Quando, la notte prima che lo perdessi, gli domandai se avrebbe rinunciato a tutto per me, lui mentì. Lo fece per liberarmi, e non lo perdonai per molto tempo.  
Ma in quell’istante mi resi conto che, se avesse potuto, io e lui saremmo fuggiti già all’epoca, abbandonando ciò che ci aveva entrambi spinto alla rovina. Fu questo che mi rese forte quella sera: il pensiero che, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, sarei rimasto con Holmes, che fosse in prigione, a casa nostra in Baker Street o in giro per il mondo, in fuga perenne.  
   
La mano del mio amico andò a cercare la mia sulla coscia, e la strinse con forza per svariati secondi, finché non ci giunse alle orecchie un sibilo, il suono di vetri in frantumi e poi più nulla.  
   
Corremmo giù per le scale, osservando un gruppo di quattro uomini trascinare lungo la strada chi, poco prima, si era addentrato nella casa vuota. Gli avevano tappato la bocca, e lo spinsero all’interno della casa, nel nostro appartamento, in cui finalmente mi fu concesso di accendere le luci.  
Il prigioniero venne fatto sedere, bloccato da tre degli accoliti di Holmes, mentre il quarto gli stava davanti, osservandolo con puro disprezzo.  
   
«Lestrade», urlai, colpito dalla rivelazione. Il piccolo capobanda si trovava di fronte a me, lo stesso muso da furetto ed espressione irritata, di chi non vuole essere interrotto mentre sta svolgendo un lavoro.  
   
«Dottor Watson, è un piacere rivederla», disse, tendendomi una mano. La strinsi incredulo, e gli domandai come mai fosse qui, ma venni interrotto da Holmes, il quale ci pregò di rimandare a più tardi i sentimentalismi. Annuimmo entrambi.  
   
«Dunque», cominciò Holmes, posizionandosi di fronte all’uomo bloccato, «Monsieur Boyer, immagino di non doverle chiedere il perché della sua visita. Il foro nel mio manichino è più che eloquente, tanto quanto la finestra rotta. Adesso, io so per chi lavora, e se mi darà una mano non mi vedrò costretto a denunciarla come attentatore alla vita del sottoscritto. Sa, ho una buona fama in questo luogo, e ci sono abbastanza accuse a suo carico da farla finire in prigione per lungo tempo. Oh, suvvia, non faccia quell’espressione stupita: se il colonnello Moran le ha parlato di me, saprà benissimo che non amo stare con le mani in mano».  
   
L’uomo sbiancò e passò lo sguardo da me ad Holmes, finché la sua espressione non divenne quella di una maschera tragica.  
   
«Sono stato costretto, Monsieur Holmes, glielo posso giurare! Dovevo troppo al professor Moriarty per non acconsentire a ciò che mi chiese Moran. Se davvero lei sa la mia storia, sa quanto rischio: quell’uomo mi ha in pugno. Non avevo scelta, glielo posso giurare. La prego, mi perdoni».  
   
Lestrade fece una smorfia disgustata, mentre Holmes continuò a dimostrarsi impassibile.  
   
«Difficile concedere il perdono a chi ha appena tentato di ucciderti, per altro senza scopi personali. Io apprezzo i nemici veri, Boyer, non certo i mercenari senza un minimo di spina dorsale. E mi sono alquanto dispiaciuto che non sia stato lo stesso Moran a tentare di vendicare il suo amico, ma immagino che costui avesse troppo da perdere di fronte alla giustizia, come il suo buon nome. Ma capisco che lei possa essersi sentito con le spalle al muro: per questo motivo le concedo di darmi una mano. Adesso, se ci tiene alla sua libertà, lei risponderà ad alcune domande».  
   
Non mi capacitai di come potesse accadere, ma Boyer sembrò sbiancare ulteriormente.  
   
«Lei mi sta chiedendo di scegliere di quale morte morire: se parlo, Moran mi ucciderà, ma se non lo farò sarà lei stesso a farmi uccidere o buttare a mare».  
   
Holmes scosse la testa, cominciando a passeggiare avanti e indietro di fronte al manichino, unica vittima di quell’infausta nottata.  
   
«Non so cosa le abbia raccontato il colonnello, ma Moriarty è stata l’unica vittima sul mio cammino, ed è stato per legittima difesa. Adesso le consiglio vivamente di rispondere con sincerità, dacché solo in questo caso potrò fare in modo di proteggerla dal colonnello».  
   
Boyer sembrò calmarsi, e Holmes fece segno ai tre uomini di smettere di tenerlo bloccato. Costui, una volta librato, si rassettò un poco e infine, come in preda allo sconforto, abbassò il capo, pronto a rispondere alle domande di Holmes.  
   
«Anzitutto voglio sapere il perché abbiate deciso di muoversi solo questa sera, quando da ben più giorni siete a conoscenza della presenza mia e di Watson in questo luogo».  
   
«È per via dell’arma», cominciò il francese. «Moran voleva che nessuno giungesse al lui, per questo ha mandato il sottoscritto in quella casa vuota: se mi avessero preso avrei potuto parlare, ma doveva per forza affidarsi a me: aveva troppo timore che un qualunque altro intermediario risultasse una vostra spia e mandasse tutto a monte. E inoltre l’arma con cui avrei dovuto spararle è stata preparata appositamente per l’occasione, di modo che nessuno potesse allarmarsi troppo prima della fuga del sottoscritto».  
   
«Per quale motivo quest’arma è tanto speciale», domandai incuriosito.  
   
«Lei cosa ha sentito, Dottore? Un sibilo e la finestra andare in frantumi, suppongo. Questo è tutto ciò che emette la carabina fatta costruire da un certo Von Herden, un artigiano tedesco famoso per le sue armi particolari. Grazie ad essa sarebbe stato impossibile capire con che tipo di arma la polizia avesse a che fare, e soprattutto della distanza. Il proiettile sembra quello di una pistola, e la gittata sarebbe risultata nettamente inferiore, come se il colpo fosse giunto esattamente dall’esterno del vostro appartamento, non dalla casa di fronte. E ciò mi avrebbe dato il tempo di scappare, dal momento che il suono che produce è praticamente nullo».  
   
Tutti i presenti sembrarono estremamente impressionati dalla descrizione di quell’arma micidiale, ma non Holmes, il quale decise di continuare con il suo interrogatorio.  
   
«Dov’è Moran adesso? Benché ne capisca la logica, mi sembra strano che non abbia voluto lui stesso uccidere l’assassino del suo collega e amico».  
   
«Lo avrei dovuto raggiungere una volta ter--»  
   
Boyer non riuscì a terminare il discorso, dal momento che si bloccò, osservò stupito Holmes per qualche istante e, dopodiché, cadde a terra, sanguinante dal foro che gli si era appena formato in fronte. Nessuno di noi sembrò capire cosa stesse succedendo, finché Holmes non urlò a tutti noi di gettarci a terra, e un nuovo suono di vetri infranti indicò che qualcuno stava di nuovo sparando nell’appartamento, dove questa volta si trovava Holmes in persona. Mi sollevai un poco dal pavimento, cercando il mio amico con lo sguardo: quello che vidi mi lasciò senza fiato.  
Era a terra, una mano a stringere la spalla, l’espressione sofferente. Notai le sue dita tingersi di rosso.  
   
Fu allora che avvertii all’esterno delle urla e un fremente scalpiccio di passi in strada.  
Non so cosa mi prese: forse furono reminiscenze della guerra che mi spinsero ad alzarmi, ignorando il pericolo, per gettarmi fuori in strada. Notai alcuni uomini di Holmes uscire dai loro nascondigli, nei vicoli che costeggiavano le case, per guardarsi intorno, alla ricerca del sicario. Era inutile. In quella via sapevo che non avrebbero trovato nessuno, così mi ritrovai da solo a correre verso il retro della casa vuota, la gamba dolorante e la rivoltella in pugno. Non mi importava del dolore in quel momento: qualcuno aveva sparato ad Holmes, ed ebbi la conferma di chi fosse quando giunsi in una strada parallela a quella in cui si trovava l’appartamento: lì, non molto diverso da come lo avevo visto anni prima, stava il colonnello Moran, imponente ed autoritario, ma con qualche striatura grigia in più fra i capelli. Sollevai la pistola, intimandolo di voltarsi.  
Aveva con sé, nascosta sotto la redingote, l’arma con cui aveva appena ucciso Boyer e ferito Holmes, ed era in mano al miglior tiratore della Gran Bretagna. Pensai, tuttavia, che fosse estremamente difficile caricare un’arma del genere: aveva un unico colpo, e da quel che avevo notato pochi minuti prima, gli ci volevano come minimo tre secondi per caricare un altro colpo, rimanendo in una posizione che aiutasse la mira.  
Non che ciò mi portasse in una posizione di vantaggio, ma perlomeno mi diede un po’ più di speranza.  
   
Sollevai la pistola, mirando al cuore.  
   
Forse attesi troppo, dacché lui, come le tigri che in passato era solito cacciare, abbandonò l’arma e, invece che spararmi, mi saltò addosso.  
Finii a terra, mentre la pistola scivolò lontano dalla mia portata. Sembrava una lotta impari: la mia gamba pulsava, la spalla ferita sembrava troppo debole per dare aiuto a quella del braccio sano, e Moran sembrava pervaso da una furia omicida che lo rendeva ancora più forte. Mi ritrovai in una lotta corpo a corpo impari, in cui riuscii comunque a farmi valere grazie al fatto che il mio avversario fosse accecato dalla rabbia. Ma sembrò non bastare. Ad un certo punto, dopo aver speso qualche minuto a rotolarci per strada, in una via in cui vi erano solo i giardini sul retro delle case e nessun essere vivente, lui riuscì a stringermi il collo in una morsa ferrea.  
Scalciai, tentai di accecarlo e di allontanarlo da me, finché, dibattendomi, non notai di essere in grado di raggiungere la rivoltella.  
Fu una questione di attimi.  
Strinsi il calcio fra le dita e, senza sapere a cosa stessi mirando, a causa dello stato di coscienza che mi stava per abbandonare, sparai.  
La stretta non si allentò che dopo pochi istanti, quando Moran, incredulo, si sollevò sulle ginocchia, andandosi a portare la mano al ventre sanguinante.  
Volse lo sguardo su di me – Dio mi punisce facendo sì che non possa dimenticarlo mai – e notai gli occhi di un uomo fiero ma disperato, colmi di lacrime che, da soldato valoroso quale era stato, non avrebbe versato neanche in punto di morte.  
   
«Ho compiuto il mio dovere, James».  
   
Quelle furono le ultime parole che il colonnello Moran volse al mondo, e mi vergognai di essere l’unico ad averle udite.  
   
\------------  
   
Non so con quale forza riuscii a tornare all’appartamento, ma probabilmente si trattava di quella della disperazione.  
Quando entrai trovai Holmes sdraiato sul divano, pallido e ansimante.  
Ignorai il senso di nausea provocato dalla prolungata mancanza d’aria e accorsi al suo capezzale, intimando a Lestrade di andare in camera per prendere la mia borsa da medico e di portarmi del brandy.  
Passai cinque minuti ad analizzare la ferita, finché non constatai che, per grazie divina, l’arteria succlavia non era stata intaccata, e che l’unica cosa che potessi fare fosse estrarre il proiettile.  
Holmes era vigile, dunque lo costrinsi a ingollare una grande quantità di brandy, e dissi a due degli uomini lì presenti di tenerlo fermo.  
   
Non fu semplice: il proiettile era entrato in profondità nella carne, sfiorando l’osso e con grande probabilità intaccandolo, vista l’entità del dolore che il mio amico stava provando. Fu con grande fatica che riuscii ad estrarlo, mostrandolo come un trofeo agli uomini presenti. Uno di questi non riuscì a trattenere un fischio ammirato.  
   
Disinfettai la ferita e la bendai, lasciando che Holmes venisse trasportato in camera propria a riposare.  
   
Fu alle quattro di notte che tutto ebbe fine. Forse ancora nessuno aveva trovato il cadavere del colonnello, ma presto avremmo dovuto spiegare un bel po’ di cose. Ma in quel momento ero troppo stanco per pensare, così mi accasciai sul divano.  
Gli uomini di Holmes, su ordine Lestrade, decisero che sarebbe stato più semplice portare il cadavere di Boyer vicino a Moran, con una rivoltella come quella del sottoscritto in mano. In tal modo, speravano, né Holmes né il sottoscritto avrebbero rischiato di ritrovarsi i poliziotti in casa.  
   
Il capo banda rimase accanto a me fino a che Holmes non si svegliò, ed ebbe tutto il tempo di spiegarmi il perché fosse lì: Holmes non lo aveva abbandonato durante quegli anni in fuga, e quando ne ebbe la possibilità, lo salvò dalla forca in Italia. Per questo motivo, e tanti altri, quando il mio amico gli chiese aiuto non si tirò indietro.  
Tuttavia ammise che l’errore era stato suo: non aveva pensato a raccogliere la carabina, e Moran era quasi riuscito nel proprio intento.  
   
\----------  
   
Alle otto del mattino mi trovavo al capezzale di Holmes, a controllare che la ferita non si fosse infettata.  
   
«Debbo ammettere», sussurrò con voce impastata, «di aver sottovalutato il colonnello».  
   
Andai a cercare il suo volto, prima con lo sguardo e infine con le labbra, rubandogli un bacio ricco di tutte le emozioni di quella lunga notte. Gli accarezzai i capelli corvini, abbandonando la sua bocca per posare le  labbra sulla fronte, come se si trattasse di un bambino malato.  
Lasciò che lo trattassi con dolcezza, finché la curiosità non prese il sopravvento e mi domandò cosa fosse accaduto dopo gli spari.  
Gli raccontai della morte di Moran, del piano di Lestrade, della carabina dimenticata.  
Lui osservò il soffitto con aria corrucciata per tutto il tempo, finché fra di noi non rimase solo il silenzio.  
   
«È finita», sussurrò.  
   
Fu strano rendermi conto che aveva ragione: non dovevamo più fuggire. Per quanto Moran fosse morto per colpa mia, mi sentii finalmente libero. Niente più inseguimenti, nascondigli, sotterfugi.  
Il gioco si era concluso.  
   
Mi  sdraiai accanto a lui ancora incredulo, tornando ad accarezzarlo con calma, come facevamo un tempo a Baker street, quando ancora tutto sembrava normale.  
Una risata liberatoria, dopo svariati minuti di silenzio, si liberò dai miei polmoni, e sentii Holmes unirsi presto a me, con la gioia di fanciullo.  
   
Potevamo infine tornare a casa.  
   
\-----------------  
   
Tuttavia non fu così semplice: Sherlock mi disse di aver contattato  Mycroft.  
Scoprimmo che l’omicidio di Moran aveva scosso profondamente la borghesia e la nobiltà inglese, e lo Strand Magazine, per cui un tempo aveva scritto le avventure sue e del professor Moriarty, gli dedicò un numero speciale con tutti i racconti.  
La polizia non riuscì a scoprire il perché il colonnello avesse dei rapporti con Boyer, il quale non aveva certo la fedina pulita, ma preferirono evitare di approfondire ulteriormente la questione per non trovare elementi che potessero infangare il suo buon nome.  
I giornali dissero che il colonnello aveva sparato per legittima difesa, soccombendo comunque all’attacco dell’avversario.  
   
   
   
Fu così che una mattina, circa due settimane dopo questi avvenimenti, mentre il sottoscritto ed Holmes facevano colazione presso un caffè parigino, in attesa del treno che ci avrebbe portati presso la manica, prendemmo una decisione.  
La mattina era piacevolmente fresca, e sembrava preannunciare l’autunno imminente. Ci crogiolavamo presso un tavolino che dava sulla strada principale, e mi tornò alla mente una situazione analoga, avvenuta ormai molto tempo prima. Scacciai via quel pensiero dedicandomi a una gustosa tazza di tè con pasticcini.  
   
«Watson», cominciò il mio amico, soffiando verso l’alto una boccata di fumo, «io ti ho narrato del tempo che ho trascorso lontano da te, giusto?»  
   
Annuii.  
   
«Sotto mentite spoglie, ma lo hai fatto».  
   
Lo vidi muovere il capo con aria spensierata, mentre spegneva la sigaretta nel posacenere.  
   
«Non è semplice muoversi: bisogna essere abili, creare false identità, mentire spudoratamente. Ogni giorno si rischia di andare incontro a nuovi nemici, che possono essere spietati vescovi – un giorno ti racconterò di come ho smascherato un attentato alla vita del Santo Padre – o arabi armati di scimitarra; per non parlare del modo subdolo che hanno gli indiani di raggirarti: estremamente abili, bisogna ammetterlo. Dunque, dicevo: è pericoloso, ma quando una persona passa la vita a gestire le fila della malavita Inglese, tutto ciò risulta essere una piacevole distrazione».  
   
Posai la tazza di tè, osservando con aria circospetta il mio amico.  
   
«Cosa intendi dire?»  
   
«Che ho viaggiato per molto tempo da solo, ma vi sono luoghi e culture che avrei desiderato condividere con te più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, Watson. Vi sono montagne che sono i grado di sbeffeggiare catene montuose come le Alpi, deserti immensi le cui oasi sono occupate da popolazioni beduine, città brulicanti di vita! Non guardarmi in quel modo: ho imparato molte cose in questi tre anni, e ho ampliato i miei compartimenti stagni, pur mantenendoli sempre ben separati».  
   
«Ritieni finalmente importante il sistema solare», domandai sbeffeggiandolo.  
   
Ignorò la mia domanda, ma infine giunse al punto, fissandomi dritto negli occhi.  
   
«Siamo ancora a rischio, e il mio nuovo impero criminale può ancora maturare nonostante l’assenza. Nascondiamoci insieme, Watson. Cerchiamo veleni profumati nei suq arabi, andiamo ad assistere all’opera nella patria in cui è nata, o, se preferisci, rintaniamoci in un paesino francese come abbiamo fatto sin ora. Ma voglio che questa volta tu sia presente. Non farò di nuovo lo stesso errore».  
   
Percepii la sua forza e mi sentii mancare: il desiderio che avevo di stargli accanto mi avrebbe concesso di essere nuovamente il suo braccio destro, ma questa volta era diverso. Il suo tono di voce era serio, e scacciava tutte le remore che aveva avuto tre anni prima, quando avrei desiderato con tutto me stesso che mi facesse una richiesta del genere.  
Lontani da chiunque, unicamente io, lui ed il mondo.  
   
Tacqui.  
Presi il libretto con l’orario dei treni in partenza dalla Gare du Nord e cominciai a sfogliarlo.  
Holmes assistette ai miei lenti movimenti per circa mezzo minuto, dopodiché sbottò.  
   
«Per il Cielo, Watson! Se il tuo è un tentativo di vendicarti a posteriori mi va più che bene, ma perlomeno dimmi se desideri ciò che ti ho proposto o meno».  
   
«Alle 10.30 partirà il nostro treno».  
   
Mi guardò con espressione contrariata, e mi compiacqui assai di essere riuscito ad inquietarlo.  
   
«Ti sbagli», mi corresse. «Il treno per il battello è alle undici».  
   
«Ma quello per Milano parte mezz’ora prima, amico mio. Ci conviene sbrigarci se vogliamo cambiare i biglietti in tempo», dissi alzandomi e arrotolando in tasca gli orari.  
L’espressione stupefatta di Holmes mi strappò una risata, ma costui si alzò comunque a sua volta, gratificandomi con sorriso compiaciuto.  
Mi tese il braccio e aspettò che l’accontentassi, incamminandomi insieme a lui verso la stazione.  
   
Indubbiamente i Parigini sono spiriti più libertini di quelli della nostra madrepatria, dacché osai strappare al mio amico un bacio all’aria aperta, ignorando i passanti e grato di poter ricominciare insieme ad Holmes.  
E giurai a me stesso che questa volta non avrei dubitato.  
   
\---------------  
  
  
Ed è in tal modo che ritornai al tepore del caminetto di Baker street, alla familiarità di Londra e della mia convivenza con Holmes: passammo un anno e mezzo girando buona parte di Asia ed Europa, attendendo acque più calme, finché Mycroft non ci contattò, confermando che Sherlock Holmes non era mai esistito, e che nessuno avrebbe mai fatto domande.  
Persino la signora Hudson, quando ci vide, ci accolse con la gentilezza che era le consona.  
E, con mio enorme stupore, mi resi conto che nulla era cambiato, e che il potere che il maggiore degli Holmes possedeva doveva essere ben superiore a quello che mi aspettavo.  
   
Fu così che, dopo un totale di cinque anni, mi riaccomodai nella mia poltrona di pelle, godendomi le movenze di Holmes mentre suonava il violino con rinnovato vigore, come ormai non faceva più da tempo, mentre Londra dormiva sogni sereni, ignara del ritorno dell’uomo che avrebbe continuato incontrastato a tessere le sue trame.  
   
Per quel che mi riguarda, gli avvenimenti passati sono ancora una ferita fresca che solo il tempo e le labbra di Holmes sono in grado di guarire.  
Tuttavia presto diventerà solo una vecchia cicatrice, e lascerò che il mio amico la sfiori, la notte, quando siamo soli nello stesso letto, a ricordare che tutto ha una fine, ma che si può sempre ricominciare da capo.    
   
   
 


End file.
